The Viking and the Goddess
by TrinityIsis
Summary: What happens when Eric falls for a lawyer from the German vampire court. Eric/OFC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of the material in it. I only own the characters of Freya, Isis, and Kellan.

Chapter 1

The first time I set eyes on Fangtasia I was awe struck. The line to get in was wrapped around the building and only growing in size. I straightened the jacket of my pantsuit as I walked to the front of the line to speak with the bouncer.

"Excuse me miss I am here to see ." I spoke quietly.

"So are all of these other blood sacks, back to the end of the line." the statuesque female vampire said without turning to look at me.

"I actually have an appointment to see him tonight." I spoke a little offended. Did I really look like a fang banger? I was wearing a white pantsuit with a yellow undershirt. I was an east contrast to the red and black leather clad patrons that surrounded me. The vampire turned around and glared at me.

" So you are the lawyer the firm sent over" she said giving me a good looking over. " I thought you would be older." she said while checking another patrons I.D. "Well go ahead on in Eric isn't here yet". she spoke while ushering me in.

Walking in I quickly hunted down an empty table and ordered a simple soda. Once seated with drink in hand I began to fidget with my resume. Even though I worked for a very prestigious vampire friendly law firm . One of the best in the world actually, my application still had to be individually accepted by each client personally. Considering Mr. Northman had turned down three of my coworkers I had reason to be nervous. As I sipped on my drink I reread ever line of my assignment. I was here for to main reason: to become the attorney on staff for Fangtasia and to help Mr. Northman personally find a "pet". I was under strict instructions to do my job as outlined and nothing else. This client was a well-known womanizer and noted for mixing business and pleasure. As I glanced down at my watch a sea of women flew at the small stage practically knocking me down. I turned to see what all the commotion was about and that's when I saw him. He was a walking Adonis. He stood an easy six foot five with slick backed blond hair. He had a half smirk half grimace on his face with to fans slightly peeking out from under his top lip. Even more noticeable than his beautiful appearance was his commanding presence. He claimed every eye in the building. Man, woman, human, or vampire, it didn't matter their eyes were captivated by him. After sitting into what I can only describe as I throne he motioned for the female vampire from the door to come to him. Once there she whispered in his ear and he dismissed her. As she left his side a line of women began to parade in front of him.

"Ms. Drotzmania , Eric would like to speak with you." The ladt declared as she waited for me to grab my belongings. I shoved them in my bag as quickly as possible and followed after her. She led me to a set of stairs of to the side of the stage. She walked ahead of me and I began to calm my nerves.

" Eric this is Freya Drotzmania. She is the lawyer that Isis's firm sent over." she spoke while pushing me forward. I walked forward and smiled while extending my hand for him to shake. He looked me up and down and disregarded my hand.

" Thank you Pam that will be all." he spoke without breaking eye contact with me. His eyes reminded me of the blue ice crystals I saw growing up in Germany. They made me want to cower from him and jump in his lap all at once.

"Isis speaks very high of you. Are you a pet of hers?" Eric asked looking back at his buffet in front of him.

" No, I am her last direct descendant. She is my a lot of greats grandmother." I spoke trying not to look at his gorgeous face.

" So I assume your parent are dead or some other heart wrenching story." He spoke emotionless.

" Yes sir, they died when I was -"

"Well as touching and irrelevant as that is I have a business to run." He looked at me with those baby blues. I stood like a deer in headlights.

" Call Isis and tell her I accept your application and that you will start next weekend." he spoke waking me out of my slight coma.

"Thank you Mr. Northman. She will be pleased to hear it." I choked out as I quickly walked away. As I reached the step his voice called me back.

" Two things Freya. First you will address me as Eric or Sir I do not wish people to know my last name. Second I expect you to be dressed more like the rest of my staff next time you are here." he spat while selecting two girls to take back to his office.

I quickly tuned and left. Once outside and securely in my car driving back to the small house I was renting I called Isis. It barely rang before she picked it up.

" Freya how are you?" she asked sounding worried.

" I'm okay Tante." I reassured her. I had called her my Aunt since I was four years old. I was born in Germany and lived there till I was five. I moved to a boarding school in New York after my fifth birthday . Isis had insisted I still take German classes to stay fluent in my native tongue. Once I graduated I moved back to enroll in the law school her mate, who is the reigning king of Berlin, had established a century ago. I try to stay close to my heritage for her sake.

" How was the interview child?" She asked quickly "Did he behave himself or shall Tante have his head waiting on a platter in your room when you come home?" she asked rather serious.

" Nien Tante. He was very behaved. I am calling to tell you that he accepted my application and that I start next week." I began to fill her in on my night.

" Well Freya, Kellan and I are due to come to Louisiana soon for something about an alliance between Sophie-Ann and us. So I will see you soon. Süße träumt mein Kind." she yawned as she got off the phone.

By the time I arrived home. I was exhausted. I took a quick shower and climbed into bed. I grabbed my laptop and began to draft my own contract.

Eric's POV

" Pam I need you to call Isis and ask what size Freya wears." he said to his child.

" She make an easy target tonight. I didn't help that she smelt divine." Pam spoke while making notes on her blackberry.

" She did. I hadn't seen her since Kellan shipped her off to boarding school in New York. Although there is something a miss about her. I expected her to be like Queen Isis. You know headstrong and outspoken. Maybe her lineage mellows over the generations." he commented while putting his audit books away.

"Maybe we can swirl up a bit of fight in the child?" Pam questioned looking at her maker.

" She seems like she could be a fun challenge. Put the king and queen of Berlin would hardly let me have fun with the apple of their eye. Make sure you send her schedule and some decent clothes to her home tomorrow." He spoke while walking towards his chamber. He bid his child farewell as he went to sleep for the day .

Translations : Tante- Aunt

Süße träumt mein Kind - Sweet dreams my child.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I know its not perfect but give the story time to develop I promise it gets better. Tessa


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything of True Blood. I only own Freya, Isis, and Kellan.

I want to thank all of you who added me to your favorites or put me on alert. I really appreciate it. I never imagined anyone other than myself would like this story. I also want to dedicate this to the one person who without fail always peps me up….my cousin Cheris. She is my vampire partner in crime and that is why Isis is based off her.

Now on with the show!!!

Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning to the doorbell ringing. I slowly pulled myself from the soft warmth of my bed. I did not want to answer the door but alas I did.

"Can I help you?" I questioned through a yawn.

"I have a package for a Freya Drotzmania" the delivery man said while handing me a rather large box. I quickly signed for it and shut the door. Who the hell was sending me a package. I sat down on the living room floor and opened the box. Inside I saw about 20 different folders and a note.

_Freya,_

_These are all of my business associates. I expect you to be familiar with them by this week-end. Pam will be by after sunset to bring you to Fangtasia. Please be ready I hate to be left waiting. _

_Eric Northman_

I folded the letter back up and began to look at the files. Each one had a different name, a list of what they did for Fangtasia and the list of favors Eric had done for them. Some of them ended up being as thick as a dictionary. I decided to make myself a bacon sandwich to eat and get dressed before I worked on the files. Getting dressed seemed to be the hardest task. Last night I had been told to dress less like me. I finally decided on a black tank top and a pair of dark wash jeans. I slipped on my black flip flops and headed back to the open box I had left downstairs. I began to neatly organize the files by the frequency of business they did with my new employer. I began to compress all the information and put it in my laptop. As I worked through the mountain of files the sun set and before I knew it, it was sunset. I had just finished uploading everything to my cell phone when Pam arrived.

"Come in." I shouted hearing her knock on the door.

" You know Freya you shouldn't say that living in a town with a vampire bar." she scolded " What would you have done if I had been here on unfriendly business."

" I'm sorry. It wont happen again" I assured her. " Let me get my bag and then we can go."

The ride to Fangtasia was extremely quiet and awkward. Pam only spoke to me when I asked her a direct question. I learned she was very content being vampire and that she preferred women humans to men if she had to be around us "blood sacks". When we arrived, she led me to the employee entrance and shoed me in. I followed her down the long dark hallway until we arrived at what I assumed was Eric's office. The inside was nothing like what I had imagined. It was a black windowless room with white and silver accents. It had a white leather couch off to one side. The desk was made of a deep colored cherry wood. It was very welcoming and peaceful.

"Is that sandalwood I smell?" I asked sniffing the air.

"Very good Freya" Eric said coming in through another door. He was wearing a simple black shirt and jeans. He looked even better than I had remembered. He waved his hand signaling Pam.

" I had Pam pick you up some more appropriate clothes for you to wear why your employed here." he spoke as a rack of clothes was wheeled in. " Thank you Pam that will be all." he said dismissing her.

I began to look at the clothes that they had picked out for me. They were all in either black or dark grays. There were mostly pant suits with a few skirts. All the shirts were extremely low cut, and the skirts were excessively short. They had even picked out a few corseted tops in purple, red, and black.

" I really appreciate this but aren't these a little umm… well provocative?" I asked looking through all of the clothes again.

" My employees are meant to look like a fantasy" Eric said writing something down.

" Don't worry, Pam will help you with your face." he said matter of factly.

" Did you just call me ugly?" I questioned offended. I didn't think I was ugly. I stood five foot even and had medium length chestnut brown hair. I was blessed with my Tante's full lips and my fathers hazel eyes. I did wear glasses but that hardly classified me as ugly.

" No Freya you look innocent. My associates have no innocence, so they will mistake it for weakness." he calmly stated.

"I don't know which is worse." I whispered looking down at the ground. Eric rose from his chair and began to walk towards me. By the time I looked up he was practically on me. I took a step back to distance myself.

"Do I make you nervous Freya?" he smirked stepping closer and grabbing my waist to pull me closer.

"Y…yes. B…but not for the reason you think" I stuttered out. He looked in my eyes and suddenly it was hard to focus.

" That's were your wrong young one. I can smell why your nervous." he whispered in my ear gesturing to my nether regents. "Just like I can smell that no man has ever claimed your body, be him living or dead." he whispered even closer nipping at my ear. He began to move towards my mouth as his fangs snapped down. I wanted him to kiss me, hell I wanted him to ravage me. Before my prayers could be answered the office door came flying open.

" Viking, what the fuck are you doing touching her?" Isis screamed, snapping me out of my Eric induced coma.

" Isis, how nice of you to interrupt." still holding my waist.

" If you value your head staying on your shoulder you will unhand her immediately!" she growled. I quickly squirmed out of his grip and made my way toward her.

" Nothing happened Tante. I had it under control." I tried to explain to her.

"Ich werde mich mit Ihnen später befassen! Be at the limo in to minutes." Isis commanded. As she walked out the door.

I quickly gathered my things and went to leave out the door.

"You speak German?" Eric asked looking surprised. My cheeks began to flush and I started to lose focus.

"Yeah, I also no French, Spanish, Latin, and Swedish. Tante insisted I learn them" I informed him smiling.

" Can you have your contract drafted for me by tomorrow?" he asked changing the subject.

" Yes Sir. If that is what you want." I said a bit confused. That was out of no where. He shoed me out and I walked to find Isis's limo. I got in and saw her calmly sipping a True Blood.

"You smell of him. Did he bite you?" she asked not looking at me.

" Nien Tante. He asked if I was nervous around him." I told her honestly.

" Does he know you're a virgin?" she asked looking at me

"Tante! I think he guessed as much. He said he could smell it." I said embarrassed

" I will only say this once. Keep your distance from him Freya. Remember what you are to become and you know that you must remain pure." she said

" Of course I remember what I am to become. How can I forget when that is the only reason the court tolerates me." I spat

"When you ascend to the Kingdom you must be a virgin if you want to chose your own mate dear one. Who ever you mate with will become your permanent partner. I forbid you to have sex with any man living or dead, especially the egotistical, womanizing Viking." she scolded " Am I understood?"

" Ja Tante." I stated defeated.

Eric POV

It had been two hours since Freya had left and her arousal still hung in the air like a fog. The sweet smell of a virgin was powerful to my kind. There was something else about her blood that I couldn't place. It made her almost mouthwatering. I had asked her for a contract hoping to through her off the fact that I was wanting to ravage her and lay claim to her like no man had. It must have been my viking nature coming to surface. Rape plunder pillage, that was all I knew growing up.

" Eric you have a call on line one." Pam called from behind the door. "It's Freya."

"Yes Miss Drotzmania, how can help you?' I asked

" I just emailed you a copy of the contract you requested. Please read it and email me any changes you need made." she stated professionally.

" I'm glad to hear that Isis didn't drain you." I admitted. Isis had looked rather angry when she had left.

" She took it easy on me. The King was the one who flipped. I was told to keep my mind focused on business and not your pants." she said. Her voice sounded stressed and faint. I began to wonder what it would sound like as I took her for the first time. I quickly pushed the thought of her laying naked on my bed with two puncture wounds in her neck out of my head.

" Well if that is all Sir I believe I am going to head to bed." she spoke softly. I could make out a yawn coming from her.

" Ill look this over and have it ready for you tomorrow. Sleep well Freya." I told her.

"Söt drömmar Eric" she said in my native tongue.

I quickly hung up the phone and walked out to meet Pam. She had gathered a group of fang bangers for me to choose from. I scanned through them and decided on the shy brunette sitting towards the back of the group. If I could not have what I wanted tonight I would have a stand in. I escorted her back to my chamber while Pam gave me a knowing wink.

Translations:

Ich werde mich mit Ihnen später befassen.- I will deal with you later

Ja-yes

Nien-no

Söt drömmar -sweet dreams (Swedish)

A/N: Okay so that was chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Please review. I love to know what you guys like and what you don't. My only request is no hate mail.

Tess


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has been so long. I am working 6 days a week at work. Ill try to get chapter 4 out sooner. I hope you all like it and thanks for all the love and support. I appreciate and love you all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kellan, Isis, and Freya.

Chapter 3

I rolled out of bed around noon the next day. Last night had been rather hectic. After Kellan was informed of what had almost happened between me and Eric he wasn't thrilled with me. I had to listen to a two hour lecture and go through an hour of anti-glamour lesson with my vampire tutor. I slowly walked to the shower and prepared myself for the day. Once in the shower the scene between me and Eric played on loop in my head. I wanted to feel his soft lips on mine. I wanted his hands to be holding me against his cold hard chest. After my much needed relaxing shower I headed to my room to get ready. Opening the closet I noticed I had left all my newly acquired clothes at Fangtasia. Quietly cursing myself I made a call to the club praying the day shift would be there. I was relieved when someone answered and said I could come in around five to pick up the clothes. I spent the next four hours getting my contract printed and finishing my hair and make up. I had decided to just get dressed at the club. Once I arrived I fumbled through my bag for the key Pam had given me to get in the back door. I finally found it and quickly went inside. I walked down the hall way and found Eric's office. Peeking my head around the door I walked in and sighed to see all the clothes right where I had left them. I picked out a black pant suit with a crimson silk shirt for tonight. I had no sooner stripped down to my barely there underwear when I heard someone clear there throat. I spun around so fast I almost fell. Eric caught me before I hit the ground though.

" Not that I'm complaining, but, why are you getting naked in my office?" He said seductively.

" Umm… well… you see I forgot my new clothes and decided to change in here. I know now that was a BAD idea." I said blushing uncontrollably.

" Ms. Drotzmania, if you are to work for me you will have to get used to nudity between us as I hate wearing clothes." he smirked setting me up and walking to his desk. I grabbed the outfit I had chose and hid behind the rack to get dressed.

" Are you saying you like to work naked?" I asked from my hiding place, sounding more enthusiastic than I had planned.

" Yes I do. I do some of my best work naked Freya." he said in that beautiful heart stopping voice.

At that comment I was lost. I had begun imagining him leaned back with his hands behind his head naked on his leather couch. His beautiful body screaming for me to touch it. His cold skin warming under my touch as I worked down to his… Eric's voice brought me back to reality.

" Freya, I asked you a question." Eric stated

" Sorry, what did you say? I was making a few mental notes about well never mind." I whispered half dazed.

" I asked how you got your name" he repeated.

" I was named after a Norse Goddess. She was the goddess of love, beauty, fertility, gold, war, and death. She was highly respected and loved. When my mother found out she was having a girl she wanted to name me after a strong woman figure. Tante insisted on a Norse Goddess instead of a Greek one. My mother knew of my destiny long before I was ever conceived and thought my name should reflect who I was to become." I informed him.

" What are you to become exactly?' he questioned

" That is not for me to say Mr. Northman." I explained as I buttoned up my silk shirt and walked out from behind the rack. He didn't look happy with my answer. But Kellan had given me strict rules to not inform anyone of my ascension

I grabbed in my bag and pulled out my contract.

" So here is my contract. It says I will handle all business matters for your establishment and I will help you find a pet legally. It also says that I can void this out if I am ever uncomfortable at any time." I said changing the subject.

" Freya, I read it. Now just sign it and finish cleaning up your clothes." he spat angrily.

I signed my name and then marked where he was to sign his. We also signed another copy for my personal records as he was keeping the original. I put the paperwork away began to fold the clothes and lay them on his couch.

" Do you have anything I can put these in?" I asked innocently.

" There are suit cases for you in the closet just use those." he said barely acknowledging me.

"Thank you." I spoke shyly. After packing all of my clothes away I decided to get a start on this whole pet situation.

" What type of women do you prefer?" I asked. He looked up a little taken aback.

" All." he answered

" Umm well that might make this pet thing difficult." I joked.

" I want someone obedient, blonde, and slender." he rattled off.

" What about personality?"

" I said obedient. What more is there?" he asked

" Just obedience that is all you require. That should make for a one sided relationship." I spoke to myself.

" I don't want a relationship. I want a pet. Someone whose only goal in life is to entertain and please me. Maybe you should get that through your head young one. I am vampire, you blood bags are just for food and sex that's all. Honestly what could one as young and inexperienced as you know of a relationship?" he said venom dripping off his words.

"Was that really necessary? I don't know what flipped your bitch switch, but there is no reason to take it out on me. Now lets put on our big boy underwear and act grown up." I said calmly. Before I could think Eric was on me. His fangs were down and his gorgeous blue eyes were filled with intensity.

"Do you realize I can kill you?" he threatened

"Oh please. Tante would hunt you down and mount your head on her throne." I challenged. He grabbed my neck and pinned me to the wall.

"Maybe your Tante should teach you how to respect your elders." he growled

"You don't frighten me Eric. I was raised by vampires. You cant do anything to me with out being reprimanded. Now get your cold dead hands off me." I screamed at him.

Before I could finish my threats his lips were on mine. His lips were soft and tasty. He took his hand off my neck and brought both of them around my waist. He picked me up and slammed me onto the desk. His kisses grew more passionate and heated. I ran my fingers through his hair. My mind raced with images of what I wanted him to do. As he kissed down my neck someone knocked on the door.

" What!?" he yelled

" Master, King Kellan and Queen Isis are here to see you." Pam said through the door.

I quickly jumped off him and straightened myself up seconds before they entered the room.

" Your majesties, how nice of you to visit." Eric said bowing.

" Nice to see you again Northman." Kellan diplomatically said.

" To what do I owe this pleasure." Eric questioned.

" Fey, why don't you give us some time to catch up with the Viking." my Onkel said gesturing for me to leave. The door was closed behind me as I walked out. I was fairly certain I was being shoed away.

Eric's POV

" King Kellan it has been what almost 20 years since I have seen you?" I asked shaking his hand.

" So it has. I'm here tonight to inform you about Freya. She is special Eric." he warned. Isis informed me of how she found you two last night. I think it is only fair you know why you must not taint my dear sweet nichte."

" If she is not to be tainted why did you send her to me?" I asked

"Not every human is your fuck toy Viking. We thought she could resist you bad imitation of charm." Isis growled.

"Freya seemed to like my imitation charm well enough." I smirked triumphant. I knew they could smell her arousal as easily as I could.

" She is to become the newest Göttin" Kellan spoke.

" Freya is to become one of the three Goddesses?" I was confused. The three Goddesses were the three original guardians of immortality. They decided who became vampire and how remained human. They were as old as life itself. How was Freya to become one of them?

" Yes. When Isis was made she was given special instructions to watch over her human lineage as it contained the forth Goddess. Her parents were murdered in an attempt to get rid of her. That is when Isis and I decided to raise her as our own. Her position is one of great honor. When she ascends to the Kingdom she must be pure. Whoever she takes as a mate on Earth she will have as a mate for all eternity. She has decided to chose her own mate and so she must chose wisely. Whoever she picks will become her equal and share in all her power." Kellan explained.

" Wait what Goddess could she become? There are already Lotus the Immortal Goddess of Life, Trinity the Immortal Goddess of Balance and Diana the Immortal Goddess of Power. What could she have to watch over for all eternity?" I questioned.

" She will become the Immortal Goddess of Love. The hate in our kind has become to much and Freya will save all of us from eternal self loathing. Our kind rarely loves. We have become consumed by darkness. Freya will light our way back to becoming true immortals and not just mindless monsters." Kellan spoke

"Now Viking keep your hands off her. She is more precious than any of the fang bangers you like to mess with." Isis commanded me. " If I see so much as a hair out of place I will rain down hell on you until you beg to meet the sun. Now good evening Viking"

With that they took their leave. I was floored by the news of the evening. Freya was to become an Immortal Goddess. That made her even more tempting to me. When she had yelled at me it had excited me for someone to fight back for once. I couldn't help but kiss her. Now I would see just how far this tempting goddess could be pushed before she begged me to be her mate. She would become my key to unlimited power. For now I needed to make a plan to seduce Freya.

Freya POV

I saw Onkel and Tante leave through the front door. I walked back to Eric's office to ask him what had happened. Once inside I called out to him. He was no where to be found. I looked at my suitcase and saw a note on top of it.

_Freya,_

_I am sorry I am not there to finish up our "discussion". I was called away by an old friend. I will come to your house after I am done. I need to speak with you about a potential business endeavor I am considering. I have provided you with a list of notes on it. Feel free to text me if you need any clarification. _

_Eric_

He made no mention of why he kissed me. I was determined to put this whole incident behind me. I needed to man up and stop letting my genitals take over when he was around. I had a destiny to maintain and I wasn't going to let him ruin it. I couldn't let his physical attractiveness overthrow his chauvinistic ways and that was that. I folded the note and stuffed it in my purse I gathered my things, including the new folder and left for home. I needed to be familiar with my new work material.

Translations:

Onkel-uncle

Tante-Aunt

Göttin-Goddess

Nichte- niece

A/N: I know this wasn't a great chapter but I had to explain what she was to become. I had to let Eric know so the plot could progress. Thank you all for reading and please leave me a review. Remember no hate mail because that is just mean. lol

Tess


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of you who add me on your author and story list. I especially want to thank the people who review this story. I appreciate you all and love that you like this story. If you have any ideas or questions just send me a message.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I don't own any of True Blood. I do however own Freya, Isis and Kellan.

Chapter 4

I practically raced home to make sure I beat Eric there. I walked in and noticed I had a message on my answering machine. I walked over and pushed play. It was Tante.

" Fey, honey make sure and call us as soon as you get this. Kellan and I need to talk to you as soon as possible. Ich liebe Sie." the speaker played

I decided I should call her and find out what was so important. The phone barely rang before she spoke.

" Your home early. Is anything wrong?" she sounded worried.

" Nien Tante, Eric had left by the time I got back to the office." I admitted.

" He was gone? That sounds very un professional of him." she said

" No more unprofessional then your Tante and Onkel coming in and yelling at your boss." I snapped back. I knew it was the wrong move the minute it escaped my mouth.

" Freya Athena Drotzmania, how dare you speak not only to your Tante that way but also your queen! I will not have you be insolent to me. If this is how you are going to act around those bauern, maybe you should come back to court." she yelled through the phone.

" Schade Tante. I lost my temper. What did you talk to Eric about anyway?" I prodded.

" We told him of you destiny. I thought maybe if he knew he _**would **_ruin it for you he might back off." Tante said venomously .

" TANTE! Tell me you didn't tell him. Now I will never know if he wants me or the power I will be gifted with." I frantically explained.

" Your Onkel told him. Fey my sweet, it will all be okay. We have someone in mind that will not only please you but also the Goddesses. You will meet him at our anniversary ball. Now I will leave you to sleep. Gute nacht Fey."

" Gute nacht Tante." I hung up the phone. I thought telling her about Eric's plan to come in my house would be a bad idea.

I went upstairs to my room and change into a simple black tracksuit. I wiped off all my make up and pulled my hair into a simple ponytail. I hung up all the clothes I had been given and grabbed the pieces of paper with notes on it. It looked as if Eric was wanting to expand Fangtasia into New Orleans. He was planning on letting his partner Chow run it. I began to do all the research I could. The two would be 282 miles apart. Lots of new people came to New Orleans. I also needed to find out who was sheriff of that area, so I could get special permission. I had turned my stereo on to help the time pass. My ipod was plugged into it and was playing my work play list. I was finishing up an email to Pam when my favorite Abba song came on. I couldn't fight the urge to get up and dance to it. As I danced around singing the song like an American idol reject I heard a knock on the door. I quickly regained my composure and opened the door. Eric stood there with that sexy smirk on his face.

" Was law your second choice for a major?" he asked grinning.

" What are you talking about?" I was out of breath.

" I would have thought dancing would have been from that performance." he laughed.

"You know that's not the best way to get into my house." I reminded him I had not invited in.

"Freya, don't be confrontational. It is very unbecoming." he scolded playfully.

"Come in so we can get this over with please." I finally invited him in.

I turned off my radio and grabbed all the information I had printed out. I used the time to calm down my hormones. I needed this to be just business. He knew of my destiny now. I couldn't risk him wanting me just for power. I wouldn't let myself mess this up.

" I took the liberty of finding a few real estate openings near New Orleans. There are four on Bourbon Street and 2 a block away. I think this one right here would be perfect." I pointed to one of them on the French Quarter as I walked back towards him.

" I want you to make arrangements for us to look at all of them. I also need you to contact the sheriff of that area, his name is Eli and is a good friend." he ordered looking at the pictures of the buildings.

" First thing tomorrow. I will call and get appointments set up and leave word with Eli's day workers for him to call me." I said making my to do list for tomorrow.

"I will also need you to draw up several contracts for this. I need one for Chow, Eli and I want you to look over the real estate one. I also need you to find me a good publicist. Let them know this is not to be another Fangtasia. I want it to be called Sunset." he spoke quickly.

" I will make sure they get the message. I'm kind of hungry, would you mind me getting some food?" I asked as my stomach growled.

" No that is fine. I will take a blood if you have one." he spoke relaxing back into my couch.

I walked to the kitchen and placed a True Blood in the microwave as I grabbed the bowl of fruit salad I had made earlier. The microwave timer beeped and I grabbed it and my fruit and went back to the front room. I handed Eric his blood and I dug into my fruit.

" So how long have you known my Tante?" I attempted to start conversation.

" I have known Isis for about 300 years now. I was there when she married Kellan. She heard me trying to talk him out of the marriage." he laughed

" You know I don't think she has ever forgiven me for it either."

" So you have known Onkel longer?" I interrogated

" I have known him for 923 years. He was very close to my maker. I have always admired his political and personal achievements. I used to come stay with him in Berlin before your Tante caught me talking with one of her favorites." he said taking another sip.

" Favorite's? Tante has no favorite humans. She has only ever drank from one at a time." I was confused as was becoming the norm around Eric.

" I never said she drank from them. But she has always been very protective of you. Even before she needed to be." he smirked

" I don't ever remember meeting you. She always referred to the Viking, but never of us meeting."

" When you were very young, I came to visit Kellan and he introduced you. You walked right up to me and gave me a hug. I was very shocked, most children are terrified of me but you weren't. Later that day while everyone else was sleeping I found you sitting in the library surrounded by books and asked if you needed help. You asked me to read you a story. As I sat down you grabbed a book and climbed in my lap and that is when Isis came in and removed you from my lap and sent me back to Sweden." he recalled.

" Ah so you're the reason I wasn't allowed in the library during the day." I said taking a bite of strawberry.

Eric's POV

As she took a bite of her food the juice ran down her chin staining it red. She looked stunning like that. Bedding her was going to be a walk in the park for me. I wiped away the juice from her chin. She moved back from me.

" You know Fey…" I started

" Don't call me Fey. Only family and friends call me that." she said pushing my hand away.

" Well _**Fey**_, we have already kissed so I would say we are friends." I said reaching out to touch her again.

"I am serious Eric. I know you know of my future. I have made the decision to remain a virgin until I ascend. I'm sorry but if you came here to deflower me, you are wasting your time." she spoke shakily.

" Sex is part of love. That is why it is called making love Freya. If you are to become a goddess of love shouldn't you know of all forms of love?" I questioned her. She had stood up and walked to the door. " I could show you many ways to love a man." I whispered in her ear seductively.

"What in the blue hell do you know about love Eric? Sex is nothing more than away to prove you lust after someone. Love is wanting that persons soul as well as their body. I have heard all the stories about you. I am here to find you a personal sex slave and yet you still have enough audacity to explain love to me, that's rich Northman." She spat pulling away from me.

" I will not be lectured to by you on a topic you know nothing about. You are a virgin, what could you possibly know of lust. If I want you I can take you. I am trying my best to be civil here. Now I expect you to give me what I want from you. I will not ask again." I growled.

" I will not be your doorway to limitless power. I refuse to be stuck with you for eternity." she laid her hands on my chest and purple haze shot out of them and knocked me back a good six feet.

"Jag kommer att ha möjlighet " I growled angrily. How dare she use her abilities against me.

"JIngen vill ha mig någonsin. De vill bara gudinnorna befogenheter. Jag tar bort din inbjudan." she said with tears in her eyes.

I was quickly pulled out the door. She had rescinded my invitation. I had messed up the whole plan. I quickly tried to get back in the house.

" Freya, I am sorry I…"

" From now on we will not be alone. I am only staying in this contract to prove to my Tante that I can handle anything. If you must speak to me about business it will be in the presence of Pam or Chow. I will no longer but myself in you direct path. Now leave my property Sir." She yelled through the open screen door.

I walked towards my car and headed home. I had misjudged her. I though a little flattery and a few moves would seduce her. Isis had been right. She was immune to my charm. I though after we had kissed she would be begging for more. I had never been refused before. I had a taste of her power now and I wanted more. She had used it to get me away from her. I had never felt such magic. It was as if that small shot had electrified every particle in my body. I was now even more determined to have her. She would be my greatest trophy.

Translations:

Ich liebe Sie - I love you (german)

Schade - Sorry (german)

Gute nacht - good night (german)

Jag kommer att ha möjlighet - I will have the power (Swedish)

JIngen vill ha mig någonsin. De vill bara gudinnorna befogenheter. Jag tar bort din inbjudan - No one ever wants me. They just want the goddesses power. I rescind your invitation.

A/N: I hope you all liked it. I wanted to show that Freya wasn't just a push over. I would love a few reviews for this chapter. Thank you all

Tess


	5. Chapter 5

I'M BACK!!! Sorry it has been so long I have been working super hard to get my promotion at work. I finally got it yesterday, so to celebrate I am writing this chapter. Thank all of you who have left me comments and added me to alerts and favorites. This story is as much my baby. Without all of you I wouldn't have made it to chapter 2 let alone 5. So I thank you all. Okay enough of boring writer jibber jabber on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kellan Isis Freya and Alan.

Tess

**The next three weeks seemed to fly by. I had set up a total of ten open houses for Eric. The news of him opening a new club seemed to have the whole state buzzing. I barely had time to think let alone worry about what had happened. Since that night in my living room he had kept his distance. I had kept my word and made sure we were never alone. I had become very comfortable with Pam as a result. Tante was very pleased to know I was no longer "seeking out the Vikings attention". Tonight we were doing a final walk through of the building Eric had chosen on Bourbon street. I waited right outside the door for Pam, Chow, and Eric to arrive. The real estate agent had given me the keys for the night. She was deathly afraid of vampires and though it better for me to do the tour than herself. I saw the limo pull up and Eric step out. I waited for the others to emerge. They never did.**

" **Where are Pam and Chow this evening?" I asked suddenly very nervous.**

" **Pam stayed behind to do inventory and Chow was summoned before the queen." he said slowly walking towards me. **

"**Maybe we should wait for-" I began**

"**Freya, we are both professionals. I'm sure you can do a simple tour of a small building. I promise to behave. Now can we continue?" he spoke gesturing to the door.**

"**Okay, lets get the show on the road." I said unlocking the door and taking deep breaths. **

**As we walked through, Eric made comments of what would need to be changed, fixed, or added to make this place successful. He showed were he wanted the bar and the stage to be.**

" **Okay so I will have the real estate agent fax me over the contract and then I will call the contractors so they can get started on the renovations." I listed back to him for confirmation.**

" **I'm sorry Fey." he almost whispered.**

" **For?" I didn't understand.**

" **I'm sorry for the way I acted at your home. I just couldn't control myself. I was put off by you refusing me and then Kellan told me of the power and-" he explained**

" **I know Eric. You saw me as your ticket to everything you have ever wanted. It's nothing new to me. Every vampire I have ever met since I was 16 has done the same thing. How about we just forget it and move on deal?" I asked hopefully.**

"**Deal. Fangtasia is having a party to celebrate us being out of the coffin for 5 years. I would really like it if you were there to meet some of my associates." He said**

" **I will be there as long as nothing else comes up. When is this party and why havent I heard anything about it?" I asked**

" **It is this upcoming Saturday. There was no legalities to look over so I left you out of the loop." he said ushering me to the door.**

" **Alright so that gives me three days to find something to wear and get everything caught up so I can enjoy my night off." I said more to myself than to him.**

**Once outside we said our goodbyes and he stepped into the limo as I headed to my car around the block. As I got in my phone rang. It was Isis. I hadn't talked to her much in the past week or so. I had literally buried myself in my work.**

"**Hello Tante. How are you tonight?" I answered.**

" **I am well Fey. Are you busy currently?" she asked**

" **Not very. Did you need something from me?"**

" **Ja, can you come by Sophie-Ann's palace? I would like to introduce you to someone." she happily chatted. **

" **Okay Tante, I will be there in about twenty minutes or so. I was just showing Eric a building in town so I am very close." I explained.**

" **Okay child. I will see you then." she said hanging up.**

**I drove towards the Queens mansion. I had not been there in since I was 13 but I remembered the way. I wondered who she wanted me to meet. That was the great thing about growing up with my Tante she always made life interesting. I parked my car just outside of the gates at the Queens mansion. The guards checked my I.D. and escorted me into the sunroom. **

" **FREYA! It has been ten years since I last saw you. Come sit with me." Sophie practically squealed. **

" **I love the new day room Aunt Sophie. How have you been?" I said taking a seat.**

" **I have been very busy as of late. With us being out in the open now, I have a very full agenda." she said lounging on her chair.**

"**There you are Fey. I thought I heard your voice." Isis said entering the room. **

" **I missed you Tante." I said giving her a hug. **

" **There is someone here I want you to meet. His name is Alan and I think you two will get along famously." she said motioning to a six foot two vampire with long black hair and emerald colored eyes. He was athletically built with an amazing smile.**

" **Hi I'm Alan. Your Aunt hasn't stopped talking about you since we ran into each other earlier this year." he said extending his hand.**

" **I'm Freya but you can call me Fey. I guess you are the vampire from her law firm that is perfect for me." I laughed shaking his hand.**

**Alan and I spent the rest of the night talking. I had learned that he was 323 years old and was changed by an ex lover. He had no political aspirations and was actually rather shy. He was amazing. When the sun started to rise I wished everyone a good night and decided to head back to my home. I couldn't wait to rest and process all of the events of today.**

**Eric's POV**

**After leaving the new club site I made sure Freya got to her car okay. I had tried a million times to talk to her over the past three weeks. She had went extremely out of her way to avoid me. She even went as far as to talk directly to Pam. I had thought about sending her flowers and other gifts to say I was sorry but had refused at the last minute. I knew I had messed up but I wasn't happy at the thought of asking forgiveness from her. As I watched her work I caught myself think about how soft her skin was under my hand or how full her lips were when they were pressed against mine. As the second week began I would hear her laughing with Pam or smiling while talking to Chow and I would get extremely jealous. I didn't like that none of it was my doing. She intrigued me beyond anything else around me. Tonight was the first time I had a chance to actually talk to her. I wanted to ask her to be my companion for our coming out event. I decided to settle for just inviting her. I saw her drive off and decided to head back towards the club.**

" **How was the walk through Master?" Pam asked as I walked in.**

" **It was fine." I said walking to the office. " How are the preparations for the event coming?" **

" **They are all ready. The decorations will be hung up Saturday morning by the day staff. The food for all the companions and pets will be delivered 2 hours before it starts. Speaking of companions, what did Ms Freya say?"**

" **She is coming. But she is coming as a guest not as my personal date. She actually seemed excited. Said she needed to find an outfit." I said giving my child that evil smirk.**

" **Should I assist her Master?" Pam asked knowingly.**

" **Yes I want her to look mouthwatering. I want her dress strapless, tight and short." I gave her my order. I had a vision of what Freya would look like. I wanted every vampire in there to hunger after her. I knew the scent of a virgin would already drive them wild. I wanted her to come to me for protection and that is when I would woo her. I wanted her to know I was the only one who cold keep her safe. **

" **Pam, I want her to know the dress is from me and also send her your pet who is the stylist." I told her as she left my office. I**

**quickly looked over all of the paperwork from inventory. As the sun began to rise I headed to my chamber. I took my laptop and began to mark pages of dresses I would have Pam look at when she rose. For now I would simply rest and think of what suprises were to come my way from this enchanting future Goddess.**

**A/N: I hope you all loved this chapter. I know it was a bit short but I wanted to get it out so no one would beat me with her flip flop.(Cheris) Please leave a review. Thanks for reading it.**

**Tess**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank all of you who reviewed or put me on alert. I really appreciate it and I love you for it. I know the last chapter was short so I am gonna try to make up for it in this chapter, which is why it took me so long to get it out. I love all of you and remember REVIEW.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Isis, Kellan, Freya, and Alan. Owning Eric would be nice but alas I don't.

Chapter 6

When I woke up the next day I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Avoiding Eric had been one of the hardest things I had ever tried to do in my life. It was like each day he walked in looking better than the day before. He always found away to make sure we were seated by each other in Fantasia's start up meetings. It was a very cruel self induced punishment. I tried to distract myself by talking to Pam. She seemed to be walking a very fine line between the two of us. Chow was the same way. I had even sunk low enough to talk to Ginger to keep my attention off Eric. That ended rather abruptly when she slipped and told me that her "master" wanted her to feel me out for him. I didn't know if I should be offended or flattered by it. As the weeks progressed I dove head first into so much work I actually forgot about Eric all together. Last night had been the first time we had talked in almost a week and a half. He had seemed genuine in his apology and his invitation to the coming out ball.

I finally forced myself out of the heaven I called my bed around noon. After a long hot shower and a quick breakfast I decided I would go see Tante tonight since I had the night off. I sent her a message asking if I could come see her and started to get ready. I decided I would wear a pair of light blue jeans and a simple wonder woman t-shirt. I left my hair down and went to do some grocery shopping.

Isis POV

Fey and Alan had got along very well last night. I was glad to see my niece enjoying herself. She reminded me so much of her mother. When I had been changed I was 35 years old and the Queen of Germany. My husband had just taken his fourth mistress and I was angry with him. I had decided to take a walk in the garden to clear my head. I was sitting by one of the fountains when my maker came to me. She was dressed as one of my ladies and offered her ear to me talk into. As we talked she began to glamour me. The next thing I remember is rising vampire. My maker came to me and revealed her true identity. She was Lotus the Immortal goddess of Life. She explained to me that I was meant to watch over my human lineage. When I asked her why, she told me one of my descendants would become her daughter. The next goddess was to be born from my blood line. She informed me that she would come to me again the night before the child was sixteen. Years and decades flew by, Each time a new girl was born into my family I watched over her from afar until her sixteenth birthday. When Freya's mother was born I felt a pull to her. She was the one. I quickly revealed myself to her mother and shared with her my secret. She happily welcomed me into Alicia's life. As she grew she became everything my kind could hope for. She was well mannered, tolerant, loyal and loving. When her sixteenth birthday approached I awaited my maker. She never came. I was wrong. Alicia wasn't the one. With the help of my mate I decided to remain a part of Alicia's life. When she blessed me with the news of her pregnancy I felt rejuvenated. The night Freya was born she melted my unbeating heart. Alicia and Jackson were thrilled with their infant daughter. She even seemed to have Kellan wrapped around her finger. The night Freya turned three her parents was attacked. Alicia and Jackson had been murdered. A vampire named Michael had mistaken Alicia for the next goddess and killed her in the horse stables when she said she had already produced a child. Luckily Jackson had hid Freya in the house before Michael killed him. Since no one could invite him in she was safe. Kellan and I quickly took Freya under our care and she blossomed. The night before her sixteenth birthday I reunited with my maker. I was not surprised to see her. I had always thought Freya to be the next goddess. She informed me of how proud she was of me and that Freya was everything she had imagined. Lotus spent many nights with us and a few days with Freya to explain to her what she was to become. Freya seemed to take everything well. When the vampires of my court heard of the news they were all sworn to secrecy on pain of final death. That did not stop the males from trying to court Freya. Since then I am afraid my poor sweet child has never known true love.

I returned Fey's message and told her I would love to see her. I quickly informed Kellan and we decided to have a small gathering at Sophie- Ann's for Freya. Sophie was my child after all and had always loved Freya. I decided to call her.

"Hallo Herrin!" Sophie said answering the phone

"Wie sind Sie Kind?" I asked her

"Ich bin fein. Warum macht nicht Sie und Kellan Freya heute Abend während

Gerichtshofs herüberbringen.?" she asked excited.

"Das ist perfekter Liebster einer. Wir werden Sie an zehn sehen." I said hanging up the receiver. Now I needed to find Freya something to wear to Sophie-Ann's for court. I knew she liked her modesty but I also knew that Alan would be there. I wanted Fey to look stunning. Maybe he could be her shot at true love.

Freya POV

I was glad to hear Tante wanted me to visit. I had put all the food away and was cleaning the kitchen up from dinner when Pam walked in my door.

" Hello Pam, how can I help you?" I asked happily

" Eric sent me. He wants me to take you dress shopping for Saturday." she said grabbing a blood from my cabinet.

" Didn't he just by me a new wardrobe? Can't I at least pick out my own dress.?" I laughed back.

" I don't make the rules Fey. I would be okay with you going naked but master says no." she said jokingly.

" Oh Pam you say the nicest things" I laughed

We had fell into a nice friendship. I new she liked women and it was a joke between the two of us. Both of us knowing it would never happen. We drove to a shop in town and tried on a few dresses. I picked out a few cocktail dresses while Pam picked out a few more revealing numbers. As we left I spotted the perfect dress. It was strapless and a deep crimson red. It went to the floor and was skin tight until mid thigh when it flared out. It reminded me of a mermaid. It had black beaded flowers all over it until the flair. I quickly tried it on and showed Pam.

" Well that should make things hard for Eric." Pam said smirking.

" I want to make a good impression on all of his friends and associates" I said examining my reflection.

" Fey, he couldn't care less what those kiss asses think of you. He wants you to look good for him. He is very taken with you." she said smoothing out the dress.

" No Pamela he is taken with the power I can give him." I said stopping her hands.

" Freya, the power is a bonus to him. He is taken with YOU. Every time we talked this past two weeks he asked me of you. He will never admit it but he actually cares for you. He watched over your house every night since you rescinded his invitation." she said unzipping the dress and motioning to the dressing room.

" That's sweet in a stalker kind of way. But I can't put myself in that situation again. I'm sorry. I know he s your maker and all but I wont give my heart to someone who collects them." I said changing.

" Fine. But please try to keep an open mind to him. I know he doesn't seem it but he is very emotionally fragile." she said paying for the dress with his credit card.

Pam dropped me off at Tante's hotel shortly after eight thirty. I walked in and kissed my Onkel on the head as I walked into Tante's bedroom. She was dressed in a very deep red floor length dress. She had a beaded crimson jacket over it. She had her hair up in very tight up do and was applying her make up when I walked in.

" Tante, you look beautiful. Why are you all dressed up?" I asked sitting down on her bed.

" Sophie-Ann has invited us three to her home while she conducts court tonight. You know court has a very strict dress code." she said placing her crown on her head.

" Tante, I have nothing to wear to court." I said catching her eyes in the mirror.

" Oh child, do you think Tante would forget you?" She asked standing up and gliding to the closet. " I bought this for you today. I think you will like it."

" It is beautiful. Thank you so much.." I said taking the simple yet elegant dress from her. It was all black and cut at different lengths. It had a neckline the dipped about two inches below my bust. It had a simple starburst pin on the right hip and fit me like a glove. I quickly showered and put it on. Tante had one of her ladies in waiting do my hair in big loose curls and add some make up before we left. The ride to Sophie-Ann's was rather silent. Onkel talked to Tante about things back home and I sent a thank you to Eric via text message. I hadn't expected a reply and was surprised when I got one.

_Pam says I should be thanking you for the dress._

_Pam is crazy. Have fun tonight at the bar._

_Bar is closed tonight. I was summoned by my Queen._

_Why were you summoned before her?_

_She wants to know how the plans for the ball are coming. So you have fun with Isis and I will see you tomorrow Goddess. __J_

I flipped my phone closed and put it in my purse. I knew I had the biggest grin plastered on my face as we pulled up. I liked this Eric. I also liked the fact that he had no idea I was coming tonight. This should be fun. As we stepped out of the limo Kellan grabbed Tante's arm and linked his with it to be announced formally. When I stepped out I saw Alan standing there with a single white rose. He looked dashing in a clean well cut black suit. I caught Tante's face and she winked at me. She had set all of this up.

" Freya, you look amazing." he said smiling as he put the small rose stem behind my ear.

" You clean up pretty nice to. Thanks for the flower." I said kissing his cheek.

" White rose, that's your favorite right?" he asked.

"Yes it is. Now why don't we hurry along before Isis gets worried." I said taking his arm and walking towards the door.

Eric POV

I shut my phone and slid it into my pocket. I was pleased with what Pam had told me earlier. It was true, I was taken with Freya. She was smart, pretty, and loyal. I was off in my own world, where Freya was my pet and I was enjoying her when Queen Sophie-Ann was announced. She walked over to her throne and sat down. She then raised her hand and we all fell silent.

" My trusted sheriffs, tonight we will hold court tonight with two very important guest here. May I present King Kellan and Queen Isis Lorraine of Germany." she said clapping.

I spun around so fast I scared some of the humans in attendance. If they were here then that must mean Freya was here. As Kellan and Isis walked down the royal carpet I caught my first glimpse of her. She looked breath taking. I saw her pause in the door way. Kellan raised his hand and again silence fell.

" Thank you Queen Sophie-Ann for your warm welcome. Now I would like to present to the Louisiana court my top sheriff Alan Luxemburg, escorted by Freya Drotzmania." he said smiling.

Freya was here escorting someone. No I must of heard wrong. As they walked down the carpet Freya kept her head up and looked straight ahead. To anyone human she looked vampire and to every vampire she smelled virgin. After all the formalities and me assuring the Queen the ball was taking care of I searched for Freya. I found her sitting next to Alan on a small sofa. She was smiling as he kissed her neck and I fought the urge to rip his head off. I listened in on their conversation.

" I thought you didn't like politics." she asked him swatting his hand.

" I don't. But when the King of Germany asks you to be a sheriff you say yes. Are you upset with me?" he asked.

" No. It just caught me off guard that's all." she said kissing him sweetly.

I quickly turned my back to them I needed to think. Just as I turned around I heard her call my name. I put on a fake smile and greeted her.

" I thought that was you. Where are you going?" she asked walking next to me.

" I was just walking outside. I'm not fond of big crowds of humans." I lied.

" Oh well do you mind if I walk with you?" she asked smiling at me. Gods how I loved that smile.

" What about your date?" I asked her

" He is talking to Tante about some plan they have for Berlin. Beside I feel like I am a side of beef in here." she said gesturing to all the vampires eyeing her. They would have to get through me first I thought. I guided her out into the back patio. She walked over to the hanging bubble chair Sophie had out here and sat down. She reminded me so much of my human life. Looking at her made me miss it. She was hard when she had to be but under all of it she was just a simple girl who loved life.

" So Viking where you surprised to see me?" she asked me

"Seeing you no, hearing you were someone's escort yes." I told her " shouldn't it be the other way?"

" No in Germany no matter how high the human, the vampire always come first. Besides no one here knows I am a Goddess in training." she said smoothing out the bottom of her dress.

" What a shame I always make sure my humans cum first." I said smiling lustfully at her.

" Eric, behave yourself. I am here with a date. Besides we would never work." she said as I inched closer to the chair. The smell of her arousal was all the incentive I needed.

" Why is that Goddess?" I asked putting an arm on wither side of her chair.

" We are nothing alike. You pride yourself on conquest and escapades, while I am still a virgin. You love violence while I hate it. We are like oil and water." she said sinking away from me.

" Ill make you a deal. If you can give me one kiss and feel nothing then I will stop chasing you. But if you feel something you will let me pursue you." I said drawing back from her a little. She remained silent though. "Abkommen?" I asked

"Abkommen." she said standing up. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and brushed the stray hair from her face. I planted kisses all over her face avoiding her lips. Our lips were centimeters apart when her date walked out. I reluctantly released her from my arms.

" There you are Fey. I have been looking everywhere for you. Isis says she wants to speak to you." He said grabbing her hand and kissing her on the cheek.

" Excuse me Eric." she said walking inside.

" Viking I will tell you this once and only once she is mine. If I ever smell you on her again I will personally castrate you got it?" he tried to threaten me. I quickly slammed him into the tree I was leaning on barring my fangs.

" Listen here you bottom feeding leech, if I want her I will have her and if you ever threaten me again I will send you to your final death with pleasure." I said releasing him.

He ran off and I headed to find Pam. I needed to get out of here before I lost all of my self control.

A/N: I am sorry it took so long. I hope you all liked it. I was hoping this chapter would give you guys some insight as to what everyone's real motives are. Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Tess

Translations:

Hallo Herrin- Hello Mistress

Wie sind Sie Kind-How are you child?

Ich bin fein. Warum macht nicht Sie und Kellan Freya heute Abend während Gerichtshofs herüberbringen. -I am fine. Why don't you and Kellan bring Freya over tonight during court?

Das ist perfekter Liebster einer. Wir werden Sie an zehn sehen. - That is perfect dear one. We will see you at ten.

Abkommen - Deal


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone for all the alerts and love that you guys have given me. I am so happy every one likes the story. I promise it only gets better. Well enough with the rambling from the author. ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Isis, Freya, Kellan, Allan and my plot twists.**

**Chapter 7**

**I walked back inside trying to find Isis. She was sitting with Sophie-Ann talking and drinking from someone. I made my way to her and bowed.**

" **Tante, Alan said you wanted to talk to me" I said smiling.**

" **I have good news for you." She said wiping the corners of her mouth. "But first we must find my Kellan. He will want to see your face." **

**She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd. We spotted him at a table playing cards with his two guards and a few area sheriffs. **

"**Kellan, dear, Freya is here to hear our good news." she spoke kissing him on the cheek.**

" **Would you two stop being so cryptic." I giggled.**

" **Alan has asked for your hand in marriage dear one." Kellan said taking my hand in his.**

" **You said he had to ask me first right?" I asked shocked.**

" **Nien Freya, we said yes. He is a great sheriff and a good vampire. He is a respectable and good match for you." Isis said trying to sooth me,**

" **Tante, I do not wish to marry yet. I hardly know him. I like him but I do not love him. Besides just because he is a good sheriff does no mean he will be a good husband." I said horridly. I was starting to feel like a caged in tiger. **

" **Freya he is well suited for you. Please don't fight us on this. I want this not only as your King but as your Onkel. He will make you happy and that is all I want fro my Fey. Let your Tante and I help you be happy." he said attempting to sooth me again.**

" **I will not accept this betrothal and I sure as hell will not yield to him. I promise I will not push him away either. But if he wants my hand he must first win my heart." I said sternly.**

" **Agreed. We love you sweet child. Now go find Alan and talk to him. He will be eager to hear from you." Kellan said as him and Tante kissed my cheek.**

**I walked back through the crowd to the patio. I had hoped Eric was there. I wanted him to hear this. Maybe then he would ease off a little. All though there was a part of me deep down that wanted him to fight for me. When I finally reached the patio I only saw Alan sitting in my bubble chair. I put on a smile and walked out towards him. He turned around and stood up as I approached him. **

" **Hello schön, I thought you would be happier after hearing the news." He said kissing my cheek and grabbing my hand. **

"**Warum sie würde, fragen sie mich nicht zuerst?" I asked.**

"**Das ist nicht der weg meiner art." he said wrapping his arms around me.**

"**You don't even really know me Alan. I am flattered that you want me to be your mate but I cant marry you right now. We barely know each other and I don't love you." I said softly I didn't want to hurt him.**

" **That is okay Fey. A long engagement could be fun." He said seductively.**

"**Nein, I wont accept this betrothal. No one asked me what I wanted or needed. Please don't be upset with me. I want you to win my heart not force me to hand it to you." I said before kissing him sweetly on the lips. " Ist dass eine erträgliche halbe wegmarkierung?"**

" **Ja. I will do my best to win your heart. Just don't fight me on it okay." he said kissing me again. **

**As we kissed his hands moved from my face to my hips. The kisses became more passionate. I felt his fangs snap down as he deepened the kiss. We were slowly backing into a tree. **

" **Fey, Sie riechen wunderbar." Alan said pushing my back into the tree. "Ihr blut ruft zu mir. Kann ich habe einen geschmack?" He whispered against my neck.**

"**Nein, Tante would stake you herself." I said breathlessly.**

**He began kissing my lips again. With each touch of our lips it became more urgent. He lifted me up and my legs wrapped around him. He lightly grinded his pelvis into me. I moaned into the kiss and pulled his hair earning me a sexy growl. His hands slowly began to push up my dress. As his hand ghosted farther up my leg I snapped beck to reality. This couldn't go to much further.**

" **Alan we have to stop. I need to go home I work tomorrow." I said between kisses. **

" **Please Fey, let me taste your sweet blood running down my throat. I need to feel your blood in me." he said hungrily.**

"**Alan I wont let you bond me to you. Now come on sweet heart we need to get me home." I said unwrapping my legs and standing.**

**He grumbled under his breath and led me to his car. As we walked I texted Isis to tell her Alan was taking me home. We sped off to my home and reached in a little under an hour. Alan was a bit of a speed demon. He walked me to my door and kissed me again before he left. Once inside I headed for the shower. I needed to clear my head and relax tomorrow I saw Eric.**

**Eric POV**

**I had went home and changed after leaving the Queens house. I quickly made my way back to Freya's house and waited in the woods across from her house. I got there ten minutes before she arrived home. I saw that cocky German sheriff walk her to her door and give her a long deep kiss. It took a lot of restraint to keep from ripping his hands off of her. She didn't invite him in saying she had to work tomorrow and wanted to rest. As his car drove off I made my way to her door. I heard a few swears and then her running down the stairs. I could see her through the window. She was still in her dress and had not taken off her make up yet. In fact the only thing she didn't have on was her sexy stiletto heels. I had never noticed how short she actually was. She couldn't be more that five foot flat. She smiled as she saw it was me and answered the door.**

"**I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow Mr. Northman." She smirked.**

" **Well I thought I would drop by and we could talk about our arrangement." I said winking.**

" **Come on in Eric. I need to change before we discuss anything." she said moving to the side to let me pass.**

" **No Fey I like you in the dress." I told her. I quickly wrapped my arms around her. She fit so perfectly and I loved the way it felt. I picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. I sat her on the counter top and smoothed her hair back from her face. I leaned in to kiss her and she stopped me.**

" **I need to tell you something Eric." she said holding her hand to my chest to keep me at bay.**

" **Freya, I want to kiss you. You said I could kiss you and that we would go from there. Don't back out now." I said grabbing her hand and kiss her finger tips.**

"**Nein, I mean no. It is important. Tante has promised me to Alan." she said pulling her hand away.**

" **So you are engaged?" I asked stunned. Marriage to a vampire was forever. **

" **No I refused to accept the betrothal but agreed to keep an open mind to it, but I don't know how long that will appease them" she said looking down.**

"**Kiss me Freya and I will make all the pain go away." I said tilting her face to mine.**

**She looked up at me with her big hazel eyes and I moved in. the second out lips touched it was fire. I could feel ever atom in my body charge up. It was like I had just touched a live wire. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I nipped her lip as my fangs came down. A drop of her blood landed on my tongue and suddenly I was a beast needing more. I picked her up and laid her on the table. Her hair fanned out around her and if I had any breath I would have lost it. I covered her small frame with my own and began our kissing again. She reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I hiked up her skirt and kissed down her neck. I wanted to bury my fangs in her and claim her inside as well as out. She began to whisper something in german I couldn't make out. I began to kiss her feverishly again After what seemed like seconds to me but was actually minutes we parted. **

" **Eric we cant do this." she said breathing heavily. **

" **I know you felt something for me just then. So according to our deal I can pursue you unchecked now." I said triumphantly. She tried to sit up and I forced her back down. She once again put her hand on my chest and I suddenly was hit with a wave of emotions. I felt unyielding comfort and calmness. Freya had her eyes closed and looked to be focusing. As soon as it had came it passed.**

" **Freya what the hell was that?" I asked standing up.**

" **I don't know, that has never happened to me before." she said a bit scared.**

" **Well what did it feel like?" I asked**

" **I saw you sitting on a fur rug with tons of black pillows all around you. You were in front of a fireplace and was speaking to a woman about how much you cared for her. You told her that she was your world and your…" she stopped putting her hand over her mouth like a child saying a bad word.**

"**My what Freya. She was my world and my what." I asked her grabbing her hand from her mouth. **

" **Your gudinna." she whispered.**

" **I said she was my goddess? Freya what the hell did you just see?" I asked a bit alarmed. Had she seen our future together?**

" **I have no idea. I need to find Lotus she will know what this is." she sounded worried.**

**Just as I grabbed my shirt I heard someone walk onto the porch. I blurred to the front door only to see nothing. I opened the door and stepped out. On the top step was a small box marked for Freya. I picked it up and walked it into her after checking around again. She had straightened herself up and was walking towards me.**

" **Who was it?" she asked.**

" **I didn't see anyone, but I found this." I said handing her the box.**

**She opened it and inside was a small rosary and a note. I saw Freya's face drop as she read the note. She quickly put the white gold and amethyst rosary on before handing me the note.**

_**Goddess,**_

_**I found this in my collection and thought you would like to have it. After all it was your mothers. I wonder if you will scream as loud as she did when I tore out her throat. I bet you will taste even better than she. See you soon Freya.**_

**I read the note and became angry. I tried to push down my emotions as Freya was beginning to cry. I quickly gathered her up and took her to her room. I sat her on my lap on the bed and let her cry. When she finally stopped sobbing I asked my questions.**

" **Do you know who killed your mother?" I asked stroking her back.**

" **Nein, Tante always said they died in a plane crash when I was little and that I was with her and Onkel." she said sadly.**

" **Fey why don't you go take a nice hot shower and relax." I soothed as best I could.**

" **Promise not to leave and I will." she said vulnerably.**

" **I will be right here when you get out. I promise." I said raising my right hand.**

**She walked into the bathroom with some clothes in hand and turned on the shower. I heard her step into the water and grabbed my phone. I dialed Pam and told her what happened. She agreed to watch over Freya when she was not at Fangtasia with me. I hung up with her as Freya walked out of the bathroom. She had a pair of short shorts and an oversized sweatshirt on. **

" **Well I will let you get to sleep. Sweet dreams Goddess." I said standing up.**

" **Actually Eric would you please stay with me until I fall asleep. I am still a bit frazzled." she said getting under her covers. I sat down in her chair and leaned back.**

"**Ill stay till you are safely sleeping then I must go." I said settling in the chair.**

" **Eric, I know this is dumb but could you please come lay with me? I just don't want to feel so alone right now." she said wiping away a few tears.**

**I quickly slid off my shoes and climbed in next to her. She snuggled into me and I tightened my arms around her. As her breaths evened out I began to think of what a future with her as my mate would be like. Before I knew it the sun was getting ready to rise and I needed to get to my chamber. I kissed Freya's cheek and left a note on her pillow. I was falling for the Immortal Goddess of Love. How the hell did that happen?**

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. I should have another one out in about a week or so. I hope you all review and I will see you later.**

**Tess**

**Translations:**

**Schön-love**

"**Warum sie würde, fragen sie mich nicht zuerst- why did you not ask me first**

**Das ist nicht der Weg meiner Art- that is not the way of my kind.**

**Ist dass eine erträgliche halbe Wegmarkierung-is that a tolerable half way mark**

**Sie riechen wunderbar - you smell wonderful**

**Ihr Blut ruft zu mir. kann ich habe einen Geschmack - your blood calls to me. Can I have a taste.**

**Gudinna-goddess ( Swedish.)**


	8. Chapter 8

First I want to say thank you to three very important people on here, my cousin Cheris for making sure I get these updates out to all of you and for telling me how much she loves the story. To Murgatroid 98 for always giving me a good review and helping to keep the creative juices flowing. To Tsumi for correcting my butchering of the German language. Thank all three of you and this chapter is dedicated to you.

To everyone else who added me to their favorites or put me on alert I am just as thankful to all of you. Please keep reading and enjoying the story. Okay enough with the rants from the Author. On with the show!

Disclaimer: You all know what I own and what I don't.

Chapter 8

I felt the sun warming my face the next morning. I quickly sat up and looked at the empty place where Eric had been. He was gone. In his place was a piece of paper. I opened it and began to read.

Freya,

So we finally slept together. Was it as good for you as it was for me? No need to thank me for making all your dreams come true. Pam will be by to bring you to Fangtasia around 10. Do not leave your house after sundown until she is there. See you at work.

Eric

I smiled to myself thinking of being wrapped in his arms all night. That was the best I had slept in years. I began to relax into my pillows and reminisce of last night. That is when I remembered a sadistic vampire was out to kill me because of a destiny that I had no control of. O h well isn't that fun. As if that wasn't enough to make me run for the hills he had also killed my parents. Well wasn't I just fucking lucky. I knew I needed to talk to Tante about all of this but I couldn't find the right way to word it. 'Well Tante Eric and I were ravaging each other on the kitchen table you bought me when he heard someone on the porch.' didn't sound right. I sat up and got out of bed. I put Eric's note on my desk as I walked out of my room. Once downstairs in the kitchen I began to grab the ingredients to make myself breakfast. I was cooking my eggs when my cell phone began to ring. It was my Tante and Onkel's day woman Marissa. Marissa was 26 and had worked for my family since she was 18. Her father and mother were the human face of Kellan's law firm before vampires came out of the coffin. Since she was only three years older than me we had grown up together.

"Hey Marissa" I answered.

" Freya, how have you been?" she asked

" I have been pretty good. Been busy with the new club my boss is opening. How about you?" I asked putting my food on the plate and sitting down.

"Well I've been good. My mother is trying to marry me off to some rich guy from your Aunt's law firm. She thinks its time for me to settle down and pop out a few children." she said mocking her mothers tone.

" Well she always has been pushy. So what does Tante have planned for me?" I questioned.

" How do you know it isn't just a friendly phone call?" she asked me.

" You are calling me from one of the hotels phones. So what's up?" I asked taking a big bite of food.

"Well your Aunt wants me to tell you that her and Kellan will be at Fangtasia tonight. She says to look presentable and to be on your best behavior. Why is she so worried about you.? I thought the Viking owned that club not the Fellowship of the Sun.." she joked

" You know Isis, she is a worrier. Speaking of Eric does he know they will be there tonight. He hates being disturbed." I laughed.

"I don't know how you keep your panties on around him. He has those sexy eyes and that amazing ass. I bet you could bounce a quarter off that thing. Hey you think he needs a day woman?" She joked

" My panties do feel gravities pull when he is around. H has those crystal blue eyes and that smile and the softest lips I have ever felt." I gushed.

" Freya! You kissed Northman?" she screamed into the phone.

" A few times. Tante caught us once. Every since then she keeps her eye on us." I explained taking another bite of my food.

" That explains it. Well I have to get back to work. I will see you Saturday at the ball Northman is throwing. Laters." she said hanging up the phone.

I cleaned up the kitchen and went to do my morning routine. After getting dressed I contacted all the contractors about the changes that needed to be made to the new club. I also looked over the contracts between New Orleans Sheriff and Eric. I busied myself until the sun started to set. I started packing my bag for the club when I heard a knock on the door. I looked at my watch. Pam was early tonight. I walked to the door and looked out. Pam was standing there tapping her foot.

" Hello Pam. Your early." I said inviting her in.

" Yes well your Aunt is driving Eric up the wall and he sent me early." she said looking at her nails.

" Lets get this show on the road." I said grabbing my stuff and locking the door behind me.

We drove to Fangtasia in record time. We stepped out and walked to Eric's office. Walking in I saw Tante, Onkel, Chow and Eric. Isis quickly got up and gave me a hug and sat me on the coach. I felt like I was in front of a firing squad.

" Freya, the Immortal Goddesses are on their way here tonight. They want to talk to you about you ascension. I am so proud of you." she said practically tackling me.

"So I'm ascending tonight?" I asked

" We don't know dear one. But we must leave for they have arrived" Onkel said standing.

They filed out of the office one by one. Eric was the last one out. He grabbed my hand and kissed it just as the goddesses walked into his office.

"Viking you may stay." one of them said as they entered.

"Freya you and the Viking may sit." Lotus said to me. I was in awe.

The three of them were beautiful. The lady I knew to be Lotus was in the middle. She was an easy five foot 10 with long wavy brown hair down to her waist. The lady to her left was just as tall with bright red hair The Lady on her right was slightly taller than me with super short black hair.

" Freya the Goddess to my left is Trinity the Immortal Goddess of Balance." she said gesturing to the woman to her left.

"Nice to meet you sister." Trinity said.

" The Goddess to my right is Diana the Immortal Goddess of Power." she said gesturing to her other side.

"Hello sister." Diana said

"What is this about?" Eric asked.

"You think yourself high enough to address us?" Diana said turning to him earning her a growl.

"Enough. Freya dear we are here to tell you that your ascension will be soon. Before you do we must assign you a protector. We have chosen the Viking as yours. He is to keep a watchful eye on you. Your ascension will make you very weak and that will be when your enemies will strike." Lotus explained.

" What enemies?" I questioned.

"The same ones that took your parents from this world." Trinity informed me.

"So more people trying to kill me got it." I mocked.

" More?" Diana asked.

" Yes the other night I walked Freya home and when we were discussing my new club someone left her a threatening letter on the porch. It also had her mothers Rosary in it." Eric answered for me.

They began to speak in a language I did not understand. The conversation was quick and seemed to be about me. Finally after a few minutes Lotus looked at Eric and asked him to leave. He left reluctantly.

" Freya, he is a good choice for a mate." Trinity said.

"Who?" I asked confused

"The Viking. You two are a good balance. I would know. He will learn to love you as you will him." she said grabbing my hand.

"Eric and I aren't Eric and I. I mean we haven't done anything." I said quickly.

" All things will fall into place." Diana said standing.

" We will be watching and preparing for you in the Kingdom." Lotus said before they walked past me.

"Wait, I have a question. The other night I saw Eric's future. He was telling a woman how much he loved her. Is that normal?" I asked them.

"Your powers must be growing. You are meant to help Northman find this women. You are becoming the Immortal Goddess of Love, so you will start helping vampires find love." and with that they were gone.

Eric POV

I walked back into the office to see Freya sitting at my desk. She looked rather comfortable there. I wanted her to be comfortable around me. I was just named her protector. She looked up at me and smiled.

" You look pretty smug boss." she said

" Well I am the protector of an Immortal Goddess." I said sitting on the edge of my desk.

" So does that mean you will be watching over her every night?" she asked almost sounding hopeful.

"I have to. I mean that is when vampires attack." I told her leaning n to kiss her.

Just as our lips met Isis walked in. This was going to be a long night.

A/N: Sorry it was so short I am super tired and have not had a day off in over a month now. I promise chapter 9 will be amazing and long. Thanks and please review.

Tess


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry this took so long to get this out. I have been working 11 hour days at work. I hope you all like it. Now this chapter has a slight lemon. Well actually it is more like a sip of lemonade. But I would like to introduce you all to my awesome beta Tsumi. She has graciously offered to help me with my German. So this chapter is 150 percent dedicated to her. Now lets all say it together, THANK YOU TSUMI!!!

Chapter 9

"Mal ernsthaft Wikinger?" Isis asked pushing open the door.

I pulled away from Eric as quickly as I could. The last thing I needed was for Tante to cut of his head with my lips still attached to it.

"Can't you find some random fang banger to maul or have they all out grew you?" she said walking to my side.

"Seems Goddess is my new favorite flavor. Lucky for me they don't age." Eric spit back.

"Ich kann und werde dich töten, Sheriff!" Isis growled at him

"Enough! This has to stop. Eric she is my Tante. She is the only family I have left. You have to at least tolerate her if you ever stand a chance at wooing me." I scolded him. Isis looked rather pleased with herself.

"Tante, Eric has been assigned as my protector by the Goddesses. You may not like or respect him but, you have to respect the position they have given him. He is here for my protection." I said turning to fully face her.

"Well Viking it seems like we have one thing in common. We both want Freya protected. I promise to behave and show you some respect if you promise not to abuse your position." she warned.

"Agreed. Now if you excuse me I have vermin to entertain. Freya please join me when you are done here. Isis always a pleasure." Eric said as he left his office.

"What do you mean if you ever have a chance at wooing me? What about Alan?" Isis asked.

"What about him?" I retorted.

" You two are betrothed. Yet I find you kissing that horrible Viking. Not only kissing him but then giving him permission to win your heart. Did I miss something?" she reprimanded.

"I did not accept the damn betrothal! I refused it remember. Yes I kissed the Viking, I cant help it, there is something about him that draws me in like a moth to a flame. Alan is a great man and maybe one day I could love him but being pushed into a marriage with him will only cause resentment. I already told him that." I fumed.

"That is the beauty of a betrothal, the people in it don't have to accept it. Now I am tired of these childish games. Now as your Tante and your vampiric Queen I say you will marry Alan and stop all of this romantic foolishness with Northman. Hast du mich verstanden Freya?" she said regally.

"Ja, eure Majestät." I spoke bowing my head in defeat.

We left the office together in silence. There was nothing left to say. Her word was law to anyone that was associated with vampires in Germany. The only law that out ranked hers was Kellan's and the only ones who out ranked him were the Immortal Goddesses. I was not one of them yet so I had to obey my Queen and my Onkel would never disagree with Tante. Once out on the main floor we quickly found my Onkel talking to Pam about the ball tomorrow. Kellan was a very handsome man. He was forever frozen at 28 years old. He stood an easy six foot three with short spiked dark blonde hair. He had ocean blue eyes and had a smile that could melt an iceberg. Him and Tante looked like an old glam Hollywood couple together. After a quick hello and a short conversation about the ball they left. I quickly walked to the bar and ordered me a Jack and Coke. I rarely drank but tonight seemed like a good time for it. As I began to sip my drink I glanced to the stage. Eric was sitting in his throne eyeing his buffet of women. I felt a slight pang of jealousy towards them. They could please him in ways I didn't even know. If he was interested in them they could satisfy all of his urges while the only thing I could do for him was give him a massive case of blue balls. As I took another sip of my drink I felt Eric's eyes on me. I looked up in time to see him summon me. Being summoned by Eric was an experience. He would first make eye contact with you then call you forth with a slight jerk of his index and middle finger. As you began to walk everyone's eyes watched you wondering why you were so special. I hated being summoned. Once I reached the front of the stage he smiled at me.

"So did the almighty Isis lecture you?" he teased

"Something like that. Did you need something?" I asked

"I can think of a few things I need from you. Now I need you to help Pam with the staff contracts for the new club." he said eyeing the crowd.

" So being an Immortal-" I began

"Fey, vampires have VERY good hearing" he said cutting me off.

"Ahh. So even with my new position, I still have to work under you?" I laughed

"Yes Ms. Drotzmania. I expect you to work under me as often as you work on top of me." He said giving me a seductive smile.

I walked down the hall to his office to find Pam waiting for me.

"There is my favorite little morsel." she teased as I walked in.

"Oh Pam you are such a flirt. Lets get to work so I can go home." I said sitting down on the couch.

We chatted a little before we started getting down to business. We made lists of who still needed to be interviewed and what needed to be included in the employment contracts and waivers. A little after 2 a.m. Eric stepped in his office.

"Pam, you and Chow are to close up tonight. Make sure the cleaning crew does a nice job. I want this place to sparkle like a diamond for the ball." he said shrugging off his suit jacket.

" Will do Master. What time do you want me here tomorrow?" Pam asked

"Before 8. Make sure you call your pet and tell her to go to Freya's. She will need help with her hair and make up." Eric listed off.

"You know I can hear you right?" I asked.

"Yes Freya, I just want you to look your best. My dates always look the best." he said giving me a wink.

"I am not your date though. If anything I am your charge. I thought I was going alone. I mean no one asked me to go with them." I stated.

" Well that's my exit cue. Play naughty you two." Pam said leaving the room.

"Are you really going to deny yourself the pleasure of being my date?" Eric asked as he grabbed my hands.

"Sometimes it amazes me that big head fits through the door" I said stroking his cheek.

" I have many big things that fit in small places very nice." Eric said with a smirk.

"I'm still not being your date. I have to come with Tante, I am technically part of the German royal family. But I will save you a dance." I said trying to appease him.

"Freya, I don't dance. How about I sit in my chair and you can dance in front of me?" he joked.

" I am not giving you a lap dance Northman." I laughed

"Then maybe there is another way you could make it up to me." he smirked seductively.

Before I could respond his lips were on mine. There was something so primal about his kiss. His hands went to my hips and pulled my whole body to him. He moved us back and laid me on the desk. Eric began to kiss down the side of my neck lingering on my pulsating vein. I could feel his fangs scrap over it careful not to break my skin. His hands slid up from my hips to my breasts. He squeezed them lightly. He kissed down to the collar of my shirt and took it in his mouth. With a low growl he ripped it open and pulled it off along with my bra with his teeth. After spitting out my shirt and undergarment, he attacked my right nipple. He lavished it with sweet kisses and teasing bites. As he switched back and forth between the two I tried my best to stifle a moan. It didn't go unnoticed.

" Yes my Göttin, enjoy me worshipping you." Eric whispered as he kissed down my stomach. The further he kissed down the higher he raised my skirt.

" Eric we can't do -" I started.

He was quickly at eye level with me. His eyes were filled with lust and hunger.

"Shhh lover. Let me show you what you have been missing." He said between kisses.

He moved back down my body. Before I could protest, my skirt was bunched up around my waist. I felt his fangs scrap my inner thigh. He began to lick my folds through my barely there underwear. It was the first time any one had ever been that close to my private parts.

"Eric, we have to stop." I gasped.

The only response I got was another slow long deep lick.

" These are becoming a nuisance." Eric said shredding my panties. The first feel of his mouth on my sensitive bare flesh sent me into chills. His cold tongue began to slowly penetrate my entrance. I grabbed a handful of his perfect hair as I moaned and arched off the desk. The feeling of him slowly licking my entrance and rubbing my clit was amazing. I had never felt anything like this. Although I know we shouldn't be doing this I couldn't bring myself to truly stop him. Eric moved his mouth to cover my very sensitive nerve bundle and began to hum. I felt like a spring was about to burst inside me. I felt every muscle in me tense up begging to be released.

" That's it lover, let your self go." He whispered before kissing my thigh.

"Master, what time- oh can I have a taste?" Pam said walking in the door.

"MINE! Out! Now!" Eric growled.

Pam quickly shut the door. Eric looked back at me noticing I was coming down from the high he had just given me. I sat up and tried to cover myself. I was very embarrassed. I had just let a vampire I had known less that four months go down on me. What the fuck was I thinking? Isis could NEVER find out.

"Eric I should be going. We have a big day tomorrow and we both need the rest." I said looking for the remains of my shirt.

"Fey, please don't leave." he said holding my shirt in his hands.

"Come on Eric. I though thousand year old vampires weren't supposed to whine like little girls." I said grabbing my shirt from him.

" That shirt isn't going to cover anything. Here take mine." he said handing me the shirt he was wearing.

I slipped my arms through the sleeved of his shirt. I inhaled deeply as I began to button it up. It smelt like him. I loved the way he smelled. It calmed my nerves and seemed to stop all the chaos in my mind. I gathered all my stuff and began to walk towards the door.

Eric POV

I watched Freya walk around my office grabbing her stuff wearing my shirt. I licked my lips. I could still taste her on them. She tasted like Valhalla to me. She looked good in my shirt. As she walked towards the door I reached out for her.

"Fey let me drive you home." I said grabbing another shirt and my keys.

"That's okay. I was going to have Chow drop me off on his way home. Besides you have stuff to do here." she said grabbing the door handle.

" Come on. I feel like a drive anyways." I said grabbing her hand and walking to my car.

The drive to her house was relatively relaxing. We spoke very little, but it was a calm comfortable silence. She began to text someone and her mood changed. She seemed stressed and less like herself.

" Are you okay?" I asked her as she shut her phone?

"Ja, I mean yes. Just some family issues." she said with a very forced smile.

" I like the way you look in my shirt." I admitted

"That's very territorial of you." she said with a smile.

"I am a Viking. So you're really not going to the ball with me?" I asked not recognizing the tone I was using. Why did I sound so disappointed? I could easily find a beautiful women to take with me.

"No I am being forced to go with Alan." she said looking out the window.

"Earlier you said you were going alone." I was slightly angry.

" Tante just told me. Its just a formality" she said smiling.

"Why do you still see him of you have me?" I questioned.

" Have you? I don't have you. You still "enjoy" other women. Why cant I go on dates with other men?" she retorted.

"You are mine that's why!" I growled.

"I most certainly am not yours! This is a two way street. Don't say I am yours if you are not mine." she huffed.

We pulled up outside of her house. She grabbed for her bag and started to open the door. I opened mine and walked her to the porch. We walked to her door as she searched for her keys.

" Thanks for the ride. I'll see you at the ball." she said opening the door and walking in.

"Your welcome. Sleep well meine Göttin." I said as she shut the door.

I drove back to Fangtasia in record time. I walked into the main dance floor and saw Pam sitting on the bar.

"I'm sorry Master. I didn't mean to interrupt earlier. But may I say she smelt mouth watering." She said as her fangs snapped down.

"Yes Pamela she did. Now if only I could find away to get rid of this Alan." I thought out loud.

"Maybe dear sweet Freya needs to see who the better dead man is." Pam suggested to me.

"Now that my child is an idea." I said as I walked back to my black out room. I had a plan to formulate for the ball. I was going to make Freya mine permanently.

Translations were done by Tsumi (isn't she awesome?)

Mal ernsthaft Wikinger -Seriously Viking

Ich kann und werde dich töten, Sheriff - I can and will end you Sheriff

Hast du mich verstanden Freya - Am I understood Freya

Ja, eure Majestät - Yes, your majesty

Göttin - Goddess

Meine Göttin - my goddess

A/N: Thank you all for reading. I hope you like it. I will try to have the ball chapter out no later than St. Patrick's day. I love you all and as always leave a review. Thank all of you who read this and added it to your favorites or alerts.

Tess


	10. Chapter 10

I know it is a few days late but I promise its worth it. Thank you again to my awesome beta Tsumi. The character Vanessa is her reward for putting up with my late updates. With out her and my cousin Cheris reminding me to update this chapter would still not be out. Make sure you check out Tsumi's story the concert. It is awesome.

Disclaimer: We all know what's mine and what is the genius of Ms. Harris

Here are all the outfits for the characters. Make sure you remove the spaces.

Freya's gown

h t t p : / / imageserv7 . team-logic . com

/store-logic/products/4/66054/1119a_

Isis's ball gown

h t t p : / / imageserv7 . team-logic . com

/store-logic/products/4/64793/2351_

Pam's ball gown

h t t p : / / imageserv7 . team-logic . com

/store-logic/products/4/111583/g539a_ t

Sophie ann's gown

h t t p : / / imageserv7 . team-logic . com

/store-logic/products/4/110703/6235a_

Vanessa's gown

h t t p : / / imageserv7 . team-logic . com

/store-logic/products/4/67837/12141a_

Eric's Tux .com

http : / / w w w . swanshadow . com /

/images/ViggoMortensen_

Alan's Tux

h t t p : / / w w w . jimsformalwear . com / tux 972 . htm

Kellan's Tux

h t t p : / / w w w . brides

.com/fashion/tuxedos/gallery/vendor/detail/165197?offset=18

* * *

Chapter 10

I worked most of the next morning. I had a lot to do and a lot of files to familiarize myself with before the ball. I wanted to make sure that if any business propositions came up I was ready for it. I was working on the new employee contracts when I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door and saw a lady smiling and waving at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked through my screen.

"I'm Elaine. Pam sent me to help you get ready for the ball." she said showing her makeup case.

"Oh hi I'm Freya come on in ." I said stepping to the side and letting her in.

" So I was told to make you look 'delicious'." she said making air quotes.

"Well where do we start?" I asked anxiously.

After a quick shower, Elaine fixed my hair. We decided to leave it down and in big wavy curls. She pinned back a few strands with a skull and crossbones barrette she found on my desk. I decided to wear my contacts after a lot of encouraging from Elaine. She did my make-up in a classic smoky look. As I sat looking in the mirror, I noticed how much I looked like my mother. I had to fight back the tears that were threatening to ruin my perfect makeup. Elaine helped me into my dress and I did the same for her.

"Freya, you look amazing. That dress was made for you." she complimented.

"You look beautiful Elaine. You did an awesomely great job on me. Thank you over and over again." I said examining myself in the full length mirror one more time.

We walked down the stairs just as my Tante was walking towards the door. She was in all her regal glory. I quickly said goodbye to Elaine who was being picked up by Chow.

"Warte nur bis Alan dich sieht, Fey. Er wird begeistert sein." Isis said motioning for me to spin around

"Danke dir. Wo ist er denn?" I asked looking around for him.

"Geschäfte mit Kellan. Sie werden auf Party auf uns warten." She said walking me to the limo.

I sat looking out the window at the passing countryside when she spoke to me.

"Tonight when we enter you will be announced with Alan again but this time as Ihre Königliche Hoheit Freya Athena Drotzmania, Vampirische KronPrinzessin von Deutschland." she said smiling.

.

"Really?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yes. I think it is time that everyone knows that you are more than just a human companion to Kellan and I. Besides your way more important than Alan and everyone should know that. After all you are my family." she laughed.

The rest of the ride was spent with us discussing news back home. She informed me that once Alan and I were married I could move back and begin teaching at her law firm. Until that moment I had forgotten about the betrothal. I suddenly wasn't as anxious for the ball to begin. It was to late to go back now as we pulled into the parking lot. My Onkel was at the door as soon as we stopped. He looked very handsome and matched my Tante perfectly. As I went to step out Alan offered me his hand.

"Fey you look breathtaking." he said kissing my cheek.

"You look very handsome." I said linking our arms as we walked to the door.

* * *

Eric's POV

It was close to 9 when Elaine arrived with Chow. Everyone had began arriving shortly after. I had made sure that all my waitresses and waiters were willing donors. I wanted everyone to have a good time. I had taken to pacing when Vanessa walked in. Vanessa was an old friend and an ex lover. We had spent 4 decades as a pair shortly after she was turned 400 years ago. I had asked her to be my date tonight after Freya denied me…twice.

"Eric stop worrying she will be here soon." Vanessa said walking in.

"You look nice. Is John with you?" I asked questioning her about her mate.

"Yes. Don't worry he knows all about the plan." she said reassuring me.

"Shall we?" I said walking out of my office towards the main floor.

The decorations looked nice. They were all shades of reds blacks and purples. The VIP sections had been transformed in to one big safe haven for all of the higher ups that would be coming. I made a few rounds with Vanessa on my arm. I had to make sure that everyone saw her with me. This plan had to work. Just as I made my way over to Pam, I heard them announce Kellan and his court.

"Presenting His Royal Highness King Kellan and Queen Isis Lorraine of Germany." the guard said.

They walked in and made their way over to me. Kellan shook my hand and Isis gave me a smug smile.

"The club looks good Eric. If I thought Sophie-Ann would let me I would make you one of my sheriffs." Kellan said smiling.

"Thank you. Where is Freya? I though she was coming with you two." I asked craning my neck to look for her.

"She will be in shortly. Alan is escorting her so they might want a few minutes of privacy, if you know what I mean Viking." Isis spat earning a snicker from Vanessa. Great just what I needed another Isis follower.

"Presenting the Sheriff of Berlin Alan Luxemburg and Her Royal Highness Freya Athena Drotzmania, Crown Princess of Vampiric Germany." the guard sounded right on cue.

As she walked in on his arm my mouth almost hit the floor. She looked stunning, far to pretty to be on his arm. I stiffened as Alan walked them over to us. Vanessa smiled and pinched my side to get loosen me up.

"Sheriff, thank you for the invite." Alan said snaking his hand around Freya. I wonder what he would say if he knew less than 24 hours ago I had her naked on my desk.

"Sophie-Ann did the inviting. I just provided the rest." I said

"Hi, I'm Freya." Freya said stretching her hand out to Vanessa.

"Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Freya. Ich bin Vanessa. Eric hat mir schon viel über dich erzählt." Vanessa said accepting her hand.

"It is very nice to meet you Vanessa. Are you German?" Fey asked nicely

"Not originally, Eric and I had some 'fun' there you could say." Vanessa laughed

"Well children play nice." Isis said as Kellan lead her to Sophie-Ann.

"Excuse us Viking but I would like to dance with my beautiful escort." Alan said pulling Freya towards the dance floor. I saw Freya start to turn around but my view was suddenly blocked by Vanessa giving me a rather passionate kiss.

"Put those away big boy." Vanessa said seeing my fangs come down.

"What was that for?" I said pulling away

"Oh stop your whining. If you want to make her jealous then you have to act uninterested. Now come dance with me." Vanessa said dragging me to the dance floor.

* * *

Freya's POV.

My mouth hit the floor when I saw Eric and Vanessa kiss. I had been just another trophy. How could I compete with someone like her. They looked amazing together. She was beautiful. She was about six inches shorter than him and had beautiful brown hair. He was smiling at her lovingly as she was looking up at him. I began to feel sick to my stomach. I wanted to be her, I wanted to have Eric look at me like that. I wanted to be able to kiss him like that in a crowded room .But alas I had to fulfill a destiny and a betrothal. Alan was a handsome man and a great guy but he felt more like a close friend than the man I should spend my life with. I just didn't see him the way I did Eric. I was falling in love with him.

"Penny for you thoughts love." Alan said interrupting me.

"Just thinking of how everything is getting ready to change. With the ascension and the betrothal. Its a lot for someone to take on by themselves." I half lied.

"Don't worry Fey, Ill be right by your side." Alan whispered kissing my forehead. All I wanted in that moment was for it to be Eric saying those words to me and pushing his soft lips to my skin.

We danced for a few more songs before my Onkel summoned him. It was something that annoyed me to no end. The fact that whenever my Tante or Onkel summoned him he dropped me like a bad habit and ran to them like a dog to his master. I walked to the bar and ordered myself a juice. Tante hated when I had caffeine. She said it made me to hyper. As I sat on my bar stool I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Vanessa.

"So how are you enjoying your evening?" she asked

"Pretty well. How about you?" I asked nicely.

" I'm having a great time. Eric is the perfect date." she said

"How long have you and Eric known each other?" I asked trying to sound casual.

" Almost 400 years now. He likes to keep in touch. Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Vanessa asked

"Depends on how personal it is?" I admitted

" So, how does a human become princess of vampiric Germany?" Vanessa asked sipping a True Blood.

"Isis is my ancestor. She adopted me when my parents died. The title goes to the next descendant after her or Kellan and that's me. I mean its just a title considering neither of them will ever die." I explained

"Yeah us vampire types do have a hard time dieing. How long have you been in love with Eric?" she asked

"Not long. I mean… please don't rat me out." I stammered

"It's okay. I could see it in your eyes when we kissed." she laughed

"Am I that obvious?" I asked.

"No, I just remember the look I had when we were together. So why didn't you come with him tonight?" she questioned.

"I had to come with whomever my Tante picked." I said sipping my juice again.

"Ah royalty isn't it fun. Nothing but one big play date after another. Queen Isis doesn't like Eric huh? Eric isn't a bad guy. He is just rough around the edges. He cares for you. I mean hell the only reason I am here is to make you jealous. All he has talked about is you and how badly he wants you all to himself. If I'm not getting any action from him you fucking should" she said finishing her bottle.

"I'm a virgin. Whomever I have sex with I have to stay with for all eternity. Its complicated." I said taking a big gulp of juice wishing it was something stronger.

"Ahh well just remember, Eric likes to spank and for you to bite his left nipple and right ear. Don't forget to talk dirty to him. He is a Viking after all. They like it rough and dirty." she said as she walked back to him.

It took me a few minutes to pick my jaw up off the floor. I knew immediately Vanessa and I were going to become great friends.

* * *

Eric POV

" Well chief, I did my part now go claim her before I decide to make her my child. She is just to sweet to waste. So go on champ." Vanessa told me after her talk with Fey.

"I owe you one." I said as I started to walk away.

"I'll put it on your tab. Oh and Eric, I really like her. Much better than the last human you wanted." she said turning from me.

I walked over to the bar to talk to Fey. She had just sat down her glass and was getting ready to stand.

"You look nice tonight." I told her

"You look pretty nice yourself. I really like Vanessa. She seems way to good for you." she said laughing.

"She will love to hear that." I smiled "Since both our dates are occupied may I have this dance?"

"Sure." she said giving me her hand.

As we danced neither of us spoke. I kept having visions of her laying naked on the bar under me as I ravaged her body. Sinking my teeth into her neck allowing her sweet honey like blood to slid down my throat. I wanted her so bad in that instant I couldn't stop myself. I reached down and captured her lips with mine. As I broke away I saw Alan running at us full speed. I instinctively pushed Freya behind me.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, NORTHMAN?" he yelled.

"Showing her what she will be missing if she were to stay with you." I said smugly.

"That is my betrothed. She was promised to me!" he growled

"By who?" I asked

"By me." Isis said from behind him.

"Isis, must you ruin all my fun." I teased

"Eric, must you try and penetrate everything that walks" she spat.

"ENOUGH! This is not the time nor place to do this. Now everyone back to your business. Remember what we are celebrating." Kellan's voice boomed. Isis shot me a dirty look and gave Freya a warning glance. As I turned back to face Freya, Alan grabbed my arm.

"Listen Viking, she is mine. Once we are wed you will have no more access to her on pain of final death." Alan threatened

"That is entirely up to her boy." I said

He made a grab for Freya. I pushed her out of his grasp accidentally causing her to fall back onto the stage. I head her head hit with a sickening thud. I smelt her blood start to flow before I saw the cut the lights had made on her back. I turned and saw I was suddenly in a room with hundreds on hungry vampires.

"Pam, Vanessa, Chow. Please get the guest out of here. Tell them the party will be continued at the Queens palace" I commanded walking towards Freya.

The three of them slowly began to filter our guest out. Most of them went willingly, others were a bit disappointed.

"Eric, I'm okay." Freya said as I picked her up.

"Viking put her down. Freya are you okay?" Isis asked fighting past Pam as I stood Freya back up.

"I'm okay Tante. Why don't you Onkel and Alan head over to Sophie-Ann's. I will meet you over there. I am going to have Vanessa and Pam dress this cut for me." she spoke faking a smile.

"Alright dear. Call us if you need anything. Alan come on she is fine." Kellan said leading an angry Isis and Alan with him. I owed him big.

Once they were out the door I turned back to Freya. I looked at the gash on her back. It was wide open and slowly leaking her sweet blood down her back.

"I think we need to get you to my black out room." I said picking her up and running us back towards my office. Once inside I laid her on my bed face down.

"Alright let me clean her up. Really Eric you should take better care of your pets." Vanessa said walking towards us.

"She is mine. I will clean her and give her my blood to heal her." I informed her.

"Easy there killer. If you want to do it that's fine. I really don't want a vampire queen mad at me anyway." she said walking towards the door and shutting it behind her.

"Eric is it that bad?" Fey asked worried.

"I need to clean the area. This may be cold" I said as I leaned down to lick around her wound . She tasted like the finest wine. It was like having every good flavor in my mouth at once. I relished the feel of it sliding down my throat. Once it was cleaned I bit into my wrist.

"Freya drink." I said offering her my wrist.

"Why?" she asked.

"My blood can heal you. Please lover just drink." I offered her it again.

She latched onto my wrist and I could feel the bond starting to form. I had won. My plan to make her mine had worked. After a few gulps of my blood she was healed and trying to sit up.

"Thank you Eric. I appreciate you caring for me." she said blushing.

"Its what a protector does. Should we head to the party?" I asked standing up.

"If its okay with you I would like to rest a while." She said laying back down on her stomach.

" I'll leave you to that then, That is unless you want to be distracted by my sex god likeness next to you." I joked laying next to her.

" How would I know if you are a sex god Eric?" she said snuggling her back against me.

" Yield to me and find out." I said grabbing kissing her shoulder as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Translation(THANK YOU TSUMI!!!)

Warte nur bis Alan dich sieht, Fey. Er wird begeistert sein. = Wait until Alan see's you Fey. He will be stunned.

Danke dir. Wo ist er denn? = Thank you. Where is he?

Geschäfte mit Kellan. Sie werden auf Party auf uns warten. = Business with Kellan. They will meet us at the party.

Ihre Köngiliche Hoheit Freya Athena Drotzmania, Vampirische KronPrinzessin von Deutschland. = Her Royal Highness Freya Athena Drotzmania Vampiric crown Princess of Germany.

Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Freya. Ich bin Vanessa. Eric hat mir schon viel über dich erzählt. = Nice to meet you Freya. I am Vanessa. Eric has told me a lot about you.

* * *

A/N: Thank all of you again for reding this and putting me on alert and your favorites lists. I appreciate it more than you know. Please leave me a review. If ou have any questions or suggestions. I love to hear from my readers. Tess


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: We all know the answer to this. I don't own any true blood stuff.

Thank you to all of my readers for being so patient with me. I have been so busy I thought I was gonna cry. I have been working 12 hr days at work and my boss thinks giving me a day off is a sin. So here it is my labor of love for all of you to read. I want to give a special thanks to my amazing Beta Tsumi. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!! She kept me focused and helped me when I got stuck. So good luck finding a good beta because the best one is already mine. Also a huge hug to my cousin Cheris for not smothering me in my sleep after promising her this would be out way sooner. Thank you both this chapter is all for you.

* * *

Chapter 11

I must have dozed off laying beside Eric. I awoke four hours later to my phone ringing. I sat up and fished it out of bag. The caller I.D. read Isis.

"Hello Tante. How is the party?" I asked

"Well Freya it would be so much better if I knew where in the blue hell you are." she scolded.

"I am still at Fangtasia. I was very weak and rather tired so Eric was kind enough to let me rest." I explained carefully. The last thing I needed was her to know I had taken his blood.

"Where is the Viking whore now?" she huffed

"That is a good question. He wasn't around when I woke up. Would you like me to find him for you Tante?" I asked trying to ease her anger.

"No, I was calling to make sure you were okay. This party is on the edge of becoming a blood orgy and I wanted you to go straight home instead of coming here. I will speak with you later. Ich hab dich lieb, Fey." she said

"Ich hab dich auch lieb." I responded and hung up.

After shutting my phone I stood up and smoothed out my dress. I looked around the small bedroom for Eric. He was no where to be found. I began to study the room. It was not hard to figure out what this room was used for. A king sized bed with blood red silk sheets and a few candle holders with a mirror in the corner was all that was in there. So this is Eric's "party room" I looked at my reflection in the mirror. There was no mark on me anywhere. The perks of having a vampire boss. I walked over to the door we had entered through and started to open it when I heard voices. I cracked the door open just enough to see who was talking. I saw Eric sitting at his desk leaning back with his finger tips touching each other. I looked at who he was facing and my jaw hit the floor. It was the Immortal Goddesses. I was floored. Why were they here and what were they talking about?

* * *

Eric Pov

"Northman, you shared blood with her didn't you?" Lotus questioned

"Yes Goddess she is now mine." I said smugly.

"I think you have that backwards. You have made yourself hers." Diana corrected.

"Why does she come before me? She is not one of you yet. I am vampire she is not." I retorted.

"She will be far greater than vampire, Eric. As will you." Trinity soothed him.

I looked at Lotus with a confused look on my face.

"That is if you can learn to shut that over zealous trap of yours." Diana spoke.

"Your blood is what caused her ascension to happen months before it was meant to begin. Freya is meant to be an Immortal Goddess, but that does not mean she will be turned in the traditional form. The reason she was to remain a virgin until she ascended was the fact that once she tasted a vampires blood she herself would start to become one. As you know the person's blood that she drinks will become her maker." Lotus explained.

"So I am going to be Freya's maker. That does make me important." I smiled

"Viking stop thinking with your own ego and listen to thy elder sister. She is trying to explain to you that you have taken a very important choice away from our sweet young one." Diana scolded.

"I'm just her maker. That wasn't really a decision she could make." I said

"Ah but it was. She had the option to choose whom to give her unwilling loyalty to. Think of your fierce loyalty to your Godric. You would have done anything he commanded with out a thought of your own well being. If she does not choose you as her mate you will be making her split herself into two people. Freya your child and Freya your superior. We had wanted her to take her mates blood as he would have a fierce loyalty to her as she would to him. When she mates with him he will be given all of her power as long as he is loyal and true to her." Lotus spoke.

"Don't worry. She will choose me as her mate. My only competition is Alan if you could even consider him that.." I said confidently

At just that moment Freya walked into my office. She looked confused but just bowed to the Goddesses and sat on the couch.

* * *

Freya's POV

I wondered why Eric had been talking to the Goddesses. I had tried to eavesdrop on them but they were speaking to low for me to hear, I had barely heard Alan's name and my own. Were they talking about the betrothal? Maybe they had come to forbid it. But again why would they have to talk to Eric? As I sat down they all looked at me and smiled.

"Freya, we have come to explain some things to you." Lotus spoke.

"Is this about me drinking Eric's blood?" I asked

" Some of it is. The rest will be about you ascending." she explained.

" Freya, once you tasted a vampires blood you begin to turn into one. The changes will not be drastic. They will be small subtle changes over the next few weeks." Trinity chimed in.

"So does this mean no more sun shine?" I asked

"Afraid so sweetheart. But you will also be given amazing powers. Ones that will allow you to do amazing things. It is a fair trade I promise you." Diana soothed.

" What kind of powers?" I asked

" You will be given the ability to see into the future as long as it involves love. You will become telekinetic and you will be able to communicate with us in our own language and through telepathy." Diana explained.

" I have this purple mist like power already. It pushes people away from me. Do you all have that?" I asked.

"Indeed we do. It is just a standard shield. As time passes you will be able to control it more and more." Lotus explained.

"Is anyone going to tell her of her maker?" Eric finally spoke as a smirk crept up his face.

"My maker? Its not." I said

"Well we had hoped to wait until after you chose a mate to tell you of this but whoever's blood you taste will become your maker." Lotus said.

"You have got to be shitting me." I exclaimed

" Unfortunately we are not. In all fairness to the bull headed Viking he did not know. He was just trying to save you." Diana said

"So you mean to tell me that the rest of my immortal life I will be tied to him. I don't even have a say in the matter?" I exploded.

"So let me get this straight, your okay with me going down on you but your offended by being my child? Ah to be young again." Eric mocked

"Sisters I believe it is time for us to leave maker and child alone. Freya be careful and congratulations on the betrothal and your powers." Lotus said as she walked out of the office.

I sat on the couch for a minute trying to process everything. How in the hell was I gonna explain this to Alan? For that matter what in the hell was I gonna say to Tante? She was gonna murder Eric. That is if she beat me to it.

"Fey, are you okay?" Eric asked breaking the silence.

"I'm overwhelmed that's all." I lied. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had won.

"Don't worry I take very good care of my children." he said with a wink.

"So that is why you are always yelling at Pam." I said sarcastically

"Pam is a different story. She has been my child for centuries now. She still hasn't learned her place." He said walking towards me.

"So you want me for my obedience. We really have to talk about this." I said as he inched closer.

"There is no need to talk. You are my child now. You are mine. Let me hear you say it." Eric whispered just inches from my lips.

"No." I said trying to kiss him

"Say it Freya. Tell me you are mine." he said touching my lips with his as he spoke.

I stayed silent. If I said it he would have me. I would have yielded to him. I couldn't do that. I knew I was falling for him, but he was not in love with me. He began to kiss my neck and my cheek. He avoided kissing my lips.

"Say it Freya. Yield to me. Give yourself what I know you want." he whispered.

"Okay Eric. I'm -" I was cut off by the door opening.

* * *

Eric's POV

This was it she was giving in. She was gonna say it. Then that fucking door. I think I will get a dead bolt for it later. I looked over and saw Vanessa standing there. She had a smile on her face.

"Eric there is someone here to see you. Have you bit his ear yet Fey?" she spoke.

"Vanessa, tell them I'm busy and learn to knock." I growled.

"I'm not your secretary but I will this one time. Why should I knock live porn doesn't bother me." she retorted.

"I didn't want any distractions." I confessed

"Invest in a lock like everyone else. I mean damn this is an office." she said as she closed the door.

" Saved again. I'm sorry Eric. I have to go." Freya said.

I watched her pick up her bag and walk out the door. I was starting to get pissed at the sight of her always leaving me. I took a few seconds to get my thought is order before I walked out of my office. I looked at the stage and saw my guest. Sitting in my chair was Godric.

"Master, it is nice to see you." I said as I bowed in front of him.

" It is good to see you to Eric." Godric spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have received you properly." I spoke

"I am not worried about a reception. I would however like to know why that human walked past me smelling of you?" He asked me

"That was Freya. She is going to be an Immortal Goddess and Eric gave her his blood so she would heal." Vanessa said rather quickly. She never could keep silent around Godric. The lady could barely keep her panties on around him let alone keep her mouth shut.

"Is this true?" Godric asked me.

"Yes it is master." I admitted

"This should make an interesting story to hear. Come child why don't we sit and talk." he said gesturing for me to sit down.

* * *

Freya's POV

I ran out of Fangtasia as fast as my legs could carry me. There was so much information to process. I felt like my head was spinning. Could everything really be spiraling out of conrol. I needed a hot shower and some sleep to sort all this out. I started to walk towards my car when I remembered I hadn't drove to the club. I cursed rather loudly as I pulled out my phone and dialed Isis.

"Hello Fey." She answered

"Tante, could you please send a car for me?" I asked.

" Of course sweetheart. Alan was on his way back to check on you. He should be arriving anytime now. Do me a favor and don't let that horny little dog of yours bite him." she said.

"My horny little dog?" I asked

"The Viking. It would be really upsetting for me to get his blood on my dress. A thousand year old blood just doesn't come out easily." she said as she hung up.

I waited outside for Alan's black BMW to pull up. I was reviewing my upcoming week when I saw a black car pulling up. I put my phone away and watched as Alan rolled down his window and smiled at me.

"Excuse me miss. I am here to pick up this beautiful German princess do you know where I could find her?" He joked.

"I staked her about 5 minutes ago. Looks like you will have to take me instead." I laughed as he opened my door at vampire speed.

" So how are you feeling Fey?" he asked.

"I'm feeling better. It was just a slight bump on the head." I lied

" I don't know if I could live for eternity without you." he said kissing my hand.

" Alan you lived hundreds of years before I was even born." I said softly.

"I love you Fey. Eternal life without you is not life it is a punishment." he said stopping in front of my house. He walked to my door and helped me out.

" Alan you don't love me. Its my powers growing you only feel like that because I'm near you." I explained as I took his hand and walked to my front door.

" Why are your powers growing? Isis said that wouldn't happen for months." Alan questioned.

"At the ball tonight when I was pushed I ended up with a bad cut on me and Eric gave me his blood to heal me. Because I tasted his blood my powers have went into overdrive." I admitted.

" Did he feed from you?" Alan asked angrily.

" No. He did lick the blood from my wound. But I did not let him feed from me I swear." I said.

"Verdammt Freya! You are bound to him now! How am I ever going to be able to win your love with him in your head?" he yelled.

"I am sorry. I wanted to be honest with you." I told him

"What did Isis have to say?" he asked.

"She doesn't know. You can't tell her. She will stake Eric and send me to a convent." I exclaimed.

" Fey you have to tell her." he said

"You just have to give me time. Would you like to come in?" I asked in hopes of distracting him.

"After you." He said opening the door for me.

"I am gonna go up stairs and change. Just give me a second." I said walking up the stairs.

I quickly changed into a pair of jogging shorts and a tank top and came running back down. Alan was sitting on the couch playing on his phone. When he saw me he quickly put his phone away and stood up.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked.

" I was just letting Isis know you were home safe." he said avoiding my eyes.

"Alan did you tell her about Eric?" I asked panicked.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" he said walking to my dvd rack.

"Alan answer me." I commanded.

"I didn't have a choice Fey. She knew I was hiding something and I thought maybe she could give me advice on how to make you mine." he said walking towards me.

"Alan du Vollidiot! Do you have any idea what you have done? She is going to make me go back to Germany. Why would you do that to me?" I gushed.

"Fey I'm sorry." he said

I went to open my mouth to yell again when Isis burst into my front room. She did not look pleased and for the first time in my life I was scared of her.

"FREYA ATHENA DROTZMANIA HOW COULD YOU?!" she yelled.

"Tante, he did it to save me. Please don't make me leave here. I like it here." I pleaded.

"Freya, I will give you 24 hours to get your affairs in order then we will all be going home." she said.

" But Tante…"I stammered

"I am done listening to all of this back talk. You will be firmly under my watch until you mate and ascend completely. Now you have your orders and that is all." she said

" No Tante that is not all. I will not be going back home with you until I am ready. I will make a decision for myself for once and I will be staying here until I feel comfortable to leave. I love you very much but I can not keep fighting with you." I said as I walked towards the door.

" Freya where are you going?" Isis shouted after me.

I didn't answer I jumped in my car and drove as fast as I could to Fangtasia. I was going to make the one decision I wanted to. I was going to yield to Eric.

* * *

Eric POV.

I had explained everything to Godric. He was pleased to hear that I had finally softened towards a human. He had left shortly after with Vanessa. I was sure they were in a hotel room causing a noise complaint. I was sitting in the bedroom Freya had slept in. After my foreplay with her I was left unsatisfied. I asked Pam to bring me one of the pets she kept to fulfill me. The door opened and the lady walked in. She was short and brunette but instead of hazel eyes hers were blue. Pam had tried to make her look like Freya for me. What a great child I had. I pulled off her clothes and then my own and laid her on the bed. I began to enter her when I heard a gasp at the door. It was Freya.

" I'm sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to let you know that I am heading back to Germany with Tante. Please carry on." she said closing the door. I knew she was upset because I could feel her hope crash down. I quickly got dressed and went after her. She had to know that I wanted her. I had to tell her I was falling in love with her.

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading and please leave me a review. LOTS OF LOVE

Tess

Translation:

Verdammt Freya-Damn it Freya

Alan du Vollidiot!-Alan you stupid little man

Ich hab dich lieb, Fey. - I love you Fey.

Ich hab dich auch lieb.- I love you too


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: We all know who owns what. It sure as hell isn't me.

I want to thank my reviewers Cheris, Mrs. Lestat, and Raging Raven and my amazing beta Tsumi. This chapter would not have been possible without my late night crazy awesome talks with her. I appreciate all the love from you guys. I also wanna thank all the people who put me in alert. I LOVE YOU ALL! I will try to get 13 up soon. Now enough ramblings from me and ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Chapter 12

Freya Pov.

I made it all the way to my car before the heavy sobs overtook me. I had been wrong. He didn't have feelings for me. I heard the doors of Fangtasia fly open . I saw Eric come racing to the car. Before I could put the key into the ignition he was tapping on my window. I wiped my eyes and took a deep calming breath before I looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

" What do you need boss? " I asked rolling down the window.

" We need to talk Fey." he said

"Business can wait until tomorrow. I need to pack and you have a refreshment to enjoy." I said smiling. I refused to let him see me being weak. The last thing I needed was to inflate his ego anymore.

"DROP THE ACT FREYA! Your not going anywhere. Now grow up, stop threatening to leave, and come talk to me." he snapped

"What act Eric? Is this not what you want? Me to be okay with you being with other women. I'm not that obedient." I spat.

" Damn it Freya! I can feel every one of your emotions. You drank from me. I will always feel you." he said trying to caress my cheek.

"That's where you are wrong Viking. You will never 'feel' me again." I said moving out of his grip.

" Stubborn just like your Aunt. Listen to reason. I have been having sex for a thousand years. Why would I forgot that with out knowing I was gonna have another woman in my bed." He said.

"Who you sleep with is none of my business Eric. But in the future I hope you are willing to five up more for someone who cares for you." I said emotionlessly admitting my feelings for him.

"That's rich coming from you. What have you ever given up for anyone? It sure as fuck isn't that virginity you dangle in front of me. I don't know why your are being so illogical about this. Its not like you were coming to yield to me." He laughed

All I could do was look away. I couldn't lie to him. But I couldn't bring myself to say yes either. It took him all of about five seconds to realize what my silence meant. He stopped laughing and looked at me. Surprise was clear on his face.

" Freya I didn't know you were coming back." He explained.

" That's okay. I just though since you were my protector and all you could do your job better if you shared in on my powers." I lied mostly to myself.

" Freya, please come back in. I will give you whatever you want." he bartered.

" You cant give me what I want." I said starting my car.

" Why must you always assume you know me so well? What is it that you want?" He asked

" I want you to feel for me the way I feel for you." I said as I put my car in gear and left the parking lot.

* * *

Eric Pov.

I watched Freya drive out of the parking lot. For the first time in a thousand years I regretted how the situation had unfolded. I wanted Freya completely. Not just her body but her mind as well. What the hell was wrong with me? I walked back into the club to find Pam leaning against the stage.

"So I take it that didn't go well." she said without looking up from her phone.

"Call Vanessa." I ordered

She handed me her phone and walked out of the room. She picked up after the third ring.

"Calling to join in on the party?" she answered.

" That is extremely disturbing. I need to know how to fix something can you help me?" I asked her

"Depends on what ya broke. So what did you break and even more important do I need to have your maker give you a firm spanking?" she

"Freya is gone. She came to give herself to me and caught me sleeping with someone else. She got mad and left. How do I fix it." I pleaded.

" I think you should be talking to her not me. I mean all I can tell you to do is let her know how you feel but that is such generic advice. I'm sorry sweetness looks like this is all yours to fix." she said.

" Thanks for absolutely nothing." I fumed

"Listen Viking, if you hadn't fucked everything up you wouldn't need me to fix it. Now suck it up and go after her or wallow in self pity and pretend it is what is best. But don't call me asking for my help and then bitch me out. Now I have some extremely kinky sex to get back to." she said as she hung up the phone.

She was right. I couldn't just sit here. If I wanted Freya back I would have to go and win her back. I grabbed my car keys and left. If I was lucky I would catch her before she went to sleep.

* * *

Freya POV

I drove all the way home only to find Kellan sitting on my porch swing. I got out and walked over to him with tears in my eyes.

" I see Tante didn't waste anytime getting you involved." I said sitting down and avoiding eye contact.

"Fey we worry about you that's all. I came to make sure you were okay." he soothed.

"I can't believe I was willing to risk everything for him Onkel." I said finally letting the tears fall. " What a lousy Goddess of Love I am."

" No sweet child. You are going to be an amazing Goddess of Love. You cant help that your heart feels for him. Eric has only ever loved two people since he has become vampire. Himself and his maker." He explained

"Do you think he feels anything for me Onkel" I asked.

"I don't know Liebling. Lets make a deal. Come home with your Tante and I. If he doesn't come for you in a month you marry Alan. Deal?" he asked extending his hand for me to shake. I thought about it for a minute. I didn't want to spend eternity alone, and if he didn't come for me that is what I would be doing. Alan was a great backup plan. He was no Eric but he would spend all of his immortality making sure I was happy.

"Agreed." I said shaking his hand.

We both got up from the swing at the same time and walked to the door.

"Give me a second. I'm gonna call Isis and tell her what's going on." he said shooing me inside to pack.

* * *

Kellan POV

I called Isis's phone. She knew Freya would listen to me. She listened to reason. I liked to think that she took after me in that way. Isis had a flair for the dramatics. It's one of the reason's I loved her so much. She always made life interesting. She picked up after two rings.

"Hello husband." She answered

"Hello wife." I said smiling.

"Did Fey make it home safe?" she asked.

" Yes love. She came back shortly after you left." I told her.

"Who knew the Viking was a one minute man." she laughed.

"That's disturbing." I laughed

"Did she take the bait?" she questioned.

"Yes. She agrees. Eric is a fool if he lets her go." I said

"I am no fool." Eric spoke walking towards me.

"Isis, I'll call you back." I told her

"Fine. But if you kill him bring me back a souvenir." she instructed hanging up the phone. I turned to Eric. He looked frustrated.

"How are you this evening Northman?" I asked

"Pissed off. That niece of your is as stubborn as an ox I once owned." he said

"She is a Drotzmania." I laughed

"She came to yield to me and saw me enjoying my meal. When I tried to talk to her she wouldn't leave her damn car and drove off." he explained

"What did you expect? Her to be easily broken like the ox?" I laughed again.

"Is that to much to ask. I don't like feeling like this." He said running his hands through his hair.

" Eric do you want Freya?" I asked simply

"I don't know." he admitted

" Then go back to the club and figure it out. When you do come for her at my home in Germany. I will hold off the betrothal for a month. But she will marry Alan if you do not come." I explained.

"Can I tell her goodbye?" he asked.

" She is up in her room." I said pointing to the door. I ever seen him look so hopeful in the whole time I had known him. Maybe Fey was right. Maybe he did love her

* * *

Eric POV

I ran up to her room faster than I had ever ran. I had made up my mind that I would be honest with her. I knocked but got no answer. I opened her door to find her bending over her suitcase packing. I could hear the music she was listening to. The lyrics seemed to fit the situation perfectly.

"_I gotta let my spirit be free to, Admit that I was wrong and then change my mind. _

_Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind._

_ I can't waste time so give me the moment_

_ I realize nothing's broken_

_ No need to worry about everything I've done_

_ Lived every second like it was my last one. _

_Don't look back got a new direction_

_ Loved you once, needed protection._

_ You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo _

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you. "_

I walked over to her and tapped her on her shoulder. She removed the earphone and glared at me.

"I'm trying to pack. What can I help you with?" she asked

" I came to tell you I am okay with your decision to go back to Germany. You were right I can't give you what you want." I said. I smelt her tears before I saw them.

"I understand." she said looking away. I reached for her face and turned it up to me.

"Freya, please. Give me some time and then we will see what happens." I said leaning down to kiss her. I knew it would be the last kiss for some time. When we broke apart I left without a word.

* * *

Freya's POV.

As I recovered from the kiss he was gone. He had come to tell me goodbye. He was letting me go. DAMN IT! This was going to be a LONG month. After packing my clothes and a few belongings I sent a text to Vanessa asking her to keep an eye on my place for me while I was gone. She agreed on one condition, that Godric could come with her something about her wanting to play nanny. I agreed laughing and making her promise to come visit me. After that I went to sleep. I really just needed a break from the world. When I woke up the next morning I started getting ready and putting my stuff by the door for Anubis Air to pick up around 2pm.I wondered how much longer I was going to be able to walk in the sun. Lotus had said the changes in me would be subtle over the next few weeks. I was gonna miss going to the parks and museums. But for now I was still free to walk in the light. Alan had informed me that there was going to be a welcome home party for my Tante and Onkel. So once the jet took off I began to get ready . Once we were an hour away Alan came and sat beside me.

"You look nice." he said kissing my cheek.

"You look pretty nice yourself." I said smiling.

"How's it feel to be going home?" he asked

"Bittersweet." I admitted

"Is this an Eric problem?" he asked tensing up.

"I'm gonna miss Pam and Vanessa. Hell I am even gonna miss Ginger. I loved it there. No one knew who I was and I knew they liked me for who I was not who I was going to be." I admitted

"That's okay Fey. They will come visit us" he said comforting me

"I know, so are you happy to be going home?" I asked

"Extremely. I'm a home body. I don't like going out." He said

We chatted for a while before Isis and Kellan came and sat by us. I put on a happy face and prepared myself for what was to be my own personal hell.

* * *

Liebling = Sweetheart

A/N: I hope you all liked it and please leave me a review!


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry this has taken me two months to get out . But this chapter is dedicated to everyone of you. I do this for you and I hope you all like it. I just got a new job that will allow me more time to write. I love each and everyone of you. I would also like to thank my amazing beta Tsumi. Thank you for everything. All the ideas and hours spent motivating me. You are the reason I made this chapter so long. I love you bunches. Also to my little sister Tia thank you for making me sit and write and not letting anyone interrupt me. Also thank you Cheris for keeping me focused once I started writing.

* * *

Chapter 13

It had been two weeks since we had left Louisiana. Every minute since had been spent planning a wedding I not only had no say In but that I didn't want. I was the only one that seemed to be miserable being back home. My loving Tante was in her element commanding her matrimonially obsessed troops. Kellan spent all his free time catching up on what he missed while visiting Sophie-Ann. My betrothed spent his time either following my Onkel around like a lost puppy dog or helping Tante plan every detail of the wedding. I saw him during our family "dinners" or when court was held every night. He did however send me flowers everyday saying he was sorry and that he would spend the rest of eternity with me to make it up to me. I had spent a lot of my time sitting in the garden during the day. That is until the sun began to burn my skin. I had fully become vampire. The only difference was I preferred raw meat to blood. Luckily blood sausages are everywhere in Germany. Most days I spent avoiding the wedding brigade or in the library. I still hadn't heard from Eric and Vanessa wasn't a good informant on him. She kept telling me to be patient and enjoy my vacation from work. Over the past two weeks she had become my best friend. For the most part it was a vacation. When I was all alone however it was torture. All I did was think of Eric. I longed for him to kiss me or hold me again . I spent many hours sitting in the library fantasizing about him breaking down the door and taking me right on the floor. Tonight was no different. I sat in the library reading and waiting for Vanessa to call me back.

" Fey, there you are. You have a visitor love." Alan said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the throne room.

" Really? Who is it?" I asked hopeful.

As we turned the corner I saw Vanessa standing in the door way with Godric and Pam. I quickly searched the group for my Viking rescuer.

"Who are you looking for Freya?" Alan asked angrily.

" No one sweetheart. Why are all of you here? The wedding isn't for another two weeks." I said hugging each one of them.

" I invited them." Alan said

"But why?" I asked again.

"I have noticed how sad you have been so I thought that maybe this would make you feel better." he said

"Thank you Alan." I said hugging him.

"All right enough mushy stuff. Now can you please show me where Godric and I will be staying. I need to make sure he gets into bed on time. Otherwise he is a very cranky boy." Vanessa laughed as Godric swatted her on the ass.

I showed Vanessa her and Godric's room. She promised to catch up later and winked as Godric came up behind her. I walked Pam to her door and decided I would help her unpack.

"Vampire looks good on you." She said motioning for me to twirl.

"Thanks Pam. So how is everything at the club." I asked

"Do you mean everything or everyone?" she asked knowing I wanted information on Eric.

" I cant get Vanessa to tell me anything about him. Does he even care that I'm gone?" I asked fighting back my tears.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Wanna join?" she tried to distract me.

"As tempting as that is I'm gonna have to pass." I said.

"If you wait right there, we will catch up when I get out." she said walking to the bathroom.

I sat on her bed reading the book I still had in my hand. She came out of the shower a few moments later.

"So what is it like to be engaged?" she asked me as she stepped into her room.

"Well… its umm…" I searched for the right word.

"You hate it don't you?" she asked

"So much. I feel like an animal trapped at a zoo." I laughed.

Pam had a remarkable talent for reading people. Sometimes I had to remind myself that she wasn't telepathic.

"Then why not call it all off? Come back to Fangtasia with me." she suggested

"I cant Pam. Eric has not come for me so I have to marry Alan. Besides if Eric wont try to fight for me why would I stay at Fangtasia?" I explained

"Then come stay with me. We share a maker. You are the closest thing to a sister I will ever have. Forget Eric, hell forget everyone. What would make you happy?" she asked

I sat in silence for a moment. It had been so long since I had thought about myself, I was unsure of what would make me happy. I closed my eyes and let my mind run wild. Everything circled around Eric. I just wanted to show everyone around me that he was the one I wanted but I had to remain behind this mask of happiness I wore. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"I want to have a masquerade. I want everyone to come dressed in masks and formal clothing. I want the music to be a combination of all music from then up until now." I said.

"I love it! But why a masquerade and more importantly when can this event take place?" Pam asked happily.

"Well Tante has invited everyone to an engagement party the night after tomorrow. Why don't I see if she will do it then?" I suggested.

"Freya I asked why a masquerade." she repeated

"Because if I am forced to hide behind a mask and act like I am okay with this then everyone else should have to wear masks to." I explained.

" That sounds interestingly lovely. Now if you don't mind I need to make a few calls and get my outfit ready." Pam said walking me to the door.

"Thank you Pam. I'm glad you came to see me." I admitted

"Dafür sind Schwestern da." Pam said as she closed the door behind me.

After leaving Pam's room I went in search of Tante. I found her and her wedding minions in the throne room discussing flower arrangements. I skipped into the room and sat on te chair next to her.

"Tante, can I have a word?" I asked

"Of course you can Fey." she said looking up from her book of flowers.

"I was wondering if we could talk about the engagement party." I asked

"Wait until you hear what I have planned. I was thinking we could do a Mardi Gras theme. You know give a nod to the place where you met." she started

"Actually, I had an idea of my own." I confessed

"Wunderbar! Whatever you want Freya. I am glad you have taken an interest. Now what would you like?" she asked

"I would like a masquerade theme actually and I would like everyone to were masks. But they have to wear formal wear. I would also like to help you plan and decorate for it." I explained.

"I would like that very much Fey." she smiled

As we began to plan our masquerade, we talked. We had the guest list almost done when Isis asked me about the wedding.

"You know Fey, Alan is extremely happy you agreed to wed him." she informed me

"That's nice. But he should know about the fact that he was my back up plan. I still intend to leave when Eric comes for me." I explained.

"It has been almost three weeks Freya. Any man human or vampire would be lucky to have your affection. I just don't see why you waste it on that poor excuse or a Viking." she lectured.

"Is not wasted. He wants to be with me." I retorted.

"Then where is he Freya? He has not come for you yet. Don't be so naïve as to think that you actually wants you for who you are." she spoke.

" Tante, why else would he still chase after me? I'm not that impressive." I challenged

" He wants what lies between your legs and all the power that promises him. He wants the Goddesses powers. Why else would he make you drink from him?" she argued

"Because I was hurt. He wanted to heal me. It was his fault that I was bleeding. He felt responsible and made up for it the only way he knew how." I began to explain.

"Nein Kind! You were not mortally wounded so you would have healed. He gave you his blood to have a permanent tie to you. I think the Viking has began to cloud your mind as well as your heart." she soothed grabbing my hand.

The second she made contact I felt myself drowning in my own emotions. I felt everything I had in me for Eric come pouring out of me all at once. I looked at Isis and saw her receiving everything I was sending. I was reliving every experience I had with Eric. She felt everything as I had. I pulled my hand away from hers just as the memory of Eric's final goodbye faded away.

"Freya what was that?" she asked

"I have no idea. I have never done that before. I was just wanting you to understand how much Eric means to me." I mumbled

" I feel like I need a shower after feeling the Viking touch me." she shuddered

" Well as wonderfully awkward as this has been. I think I am going to go." I said as I started to stand.

"Fey, I want you to know that I understand how you feel about him. I know its hard but I need you to understand he is not the one for you. Alan is who you should be with. Sometimes we must chose between what is right for us and what we want." she said as she walked me to the door.

"Thank you Tante. I will keep that in mind." I spoke as I hugged her and left the room.

I could feel the sun starting to rise. I decided to turn in for the day.

* * *

Eric POV

The past few weeks have been pure hell. After I let Freya go I felt different. I had immediately tried to bury any thought of her. I failed horribly. The club suffered do to my lack of attention. I could feel every emotion that was flowing through her. I could feel the longing for me which only intensified my own. I used many beautiful skilled women to help take the edge off of my Freya addiction. That didn't help. Every time I looked at them I would see her face and many times growled her name as I got off. I had finally got my self under control after about two weeks of her being gone. I began to take all my frustration and put it into the club and my work as Sheriff. But due to the frustration I had become a perfectionist and as a result had become very hard to be around, even by my standards. It had caused me to lose a lot of staff. I spent every night on my throne at Fangtasia conducting business via my phone. It all went extremely well until I had to answer the phone a few nights ago.

_RING RING RING_

"Phone is ringing." I said as I went over some paperwork at the bar.

_RING RING RING _

"Is anyone gonna answer the God damn phone?" I bellowed looking up.

_RING RING RING_

I walked over to the phone mumbling about my slim staffs competence and answered it.

"Fangtasia, this better be worth my time." I said into the receiver.

"Some one needs to get laid." Vanessa laughed into the phone.

"What the hell do you want I am very busy at the moment." I told her

"I was calling to tell Pam that she was invited to Freya's wedding" she said emotionless.

"Why did you not call her personal phone?" I growled.

" I already did actually. But I called here to make sure she got the message I left her. Besides Godric thought you should know." she explained.

" Where is he?" I asked her.

" I am here Eric." Godric said from across the room.

I immediately hung up the phone and went to him bowing at his feet.

"Master." I greeted

"Stand Eric. Now why am I feeling all this sadness from you? I have never felt anything like this?" he questioned

"I don't know. I am not saddened by anything. I am frustrated. Maybe that is what you are feeling." I suggested.

"No my son. This is pure sadness. Only a fool tries to will his feelings into other ones. You my child are no fool. You are longing for her aren't you?" He inquired

" I wish to have her with me. She peaks my interest. Besides it is normal to long for your child." I said.

"That it is. Especially when one is as young as your sweet Fey. It is also normal to long for the one you love." he said wisely.

"I do not love Master." I retorted

"Child, listen to yourself. You love her the same as she loves you. You may not call it love but that I what it is. She is the Goddess of Love, who better for her to break than the man who 'does not love'. She is the yin to your yang, the alpha to your omega, the light to your dark. One can not truly exist without the other. " he lectured

"She has made her decision. She is marrying someone else. There is nothing for me to do." I told him

"We both know that it was a betrothal. She doesn't want to marry him." he reminded me

"Yes, but she didn't even wait the full month for me." I said defeated.

"She doesn't think you want her. She is getting a lot of pressure to marry Alan. She feels abandoned." he said

"How do you know all of this?" I questioned

"Vanessa talks to her at least once a day. Freya tells her everything. They have actually become great friends. Plus Vanessa lets things slip when she is randy and I wont give in." he laughed

He left shortly after our conversation. I hated to admit it but he was right. I felt like I was missing part of myself not having her here with me. I felt like such a worthless blood bag. I called Pam and formulated my plan. I told her to go and let me know when Freya would be alone so I could come and steal her away. I knew with Isis and Alan buzzing around she would never be able to give into her feelings for me. It was three days later that Pam called me with the information I needed.

"Yes Pamela?" I answered

"She is having a masquerade for an engagement party master." she said.

"But she will not be alone. I need her to be alone." I told her.

"That is the beauty of the masquerade Eric. No one will know who you are except our little spy network." she explained to me.

"But how will I know who she is?" I asked

"She will be announced Eric. You know sometimes its hard to believe I am your child. Just meet me outside of the palace on Saturday. You will come as my date and then we will bring our Goddess home." she said

I hung up with my prodigy and began to pack. I had 2 days to get to Germany and claim what was mine. I knew it would be hard for me to get her out of there but I know for a fact I wasn't leaving without her.

* * *

Freya POV

I awoke the next night to a very happy Vanessa standing at the end of my bed.

" Well aren't we in a good mood." I said yawning

"That is the miracle of a good fuck before bed my loveliest little vampire." she practically sang.

"Ahh…umm well this is awkward." I laughed

" No time for awkwardness. We have to decorate and plan for the dance with you and Kellan as he is playing the father role and all." she informed me.

" I see. One problem. I don't know any of the formal dances." I said walking to the shower. Being a vampire had its perks I was out of the shower within 2 minutes.

"How is that possible? Haven't you lived here almost all of your life?" she asked

"Not really. I lived at boarding school. Plus Tante tried to give me a normal childhood, so no formal events were held here while I was around." I explained styling my hair.

"Good thing Godric knows all kinds of dances. He will teach you how to dance and I will make sure the decorations are all put up. Deal?" she asked me extending her head to shake mine.

"Deal. Now lets get this mess over with." I said shaking her hand.

"Freya are you really feeling up to this?" Vanessa asked holding my hand in hers.

"Of course. My mad vampire skills have given me some form of grace." I joked

"No Freya, I'm talking about the wedding. I know how much Eric means to you. I just want to make sure that you are happy."

"I'm okay. I'm not thrilled by the matter but I really don't have much choice. If I don't marry Alan my family will kill me. Besides where would I go?" I whispered

"Come back to Dallas with me. Godric would love to have you at his nest. Besides you are going to be an Immortal Goddess any place would be happy to have you." she said.

"I appreciate it immensely Vanessa but I made a promise. I said I would give Eric a month and if he didn't come I would marry Alan." I explained.

"If that is what you want to do Fey, then by all means. But just know. I will make sure I have all escape exits mapped out." she laughed giving me a hug.

The next 10 hours were spent with my Tante, Vanessa, and Godric in the ballroom. Poor Godric, he must have the patience of a saint. Tante and Vanessa spent the time planning music, breaks, and every possible detail. Towards the end of the night I was getting pretty good at the dances" Good job Fey. I think you will be fine tomorrow." He said twirling me one last time.

" Thank you so much Godric. How can I ever repay you?" I asked

"Just make yourself happy." he said kissing my hand.

I just smiled and watched him drag Vanessa out of the ballroom. I considered my self extremely blessed to have both of them on my side. I couldn't imagine what I would be like without them to talk to. Luckily Tante's crew had scattered earlier on so I was all alone in the ballroom. I sat on the floor looking up at the ceiling. It was hard to think in a little over a week I was gonna be married. I laid down and looked at all the stars painted on the ceiling. When I was little Kellan and I had made painting them our project when I was home. As we painted he would tell me all the stories behind the constellations and how all I had to do was pick one and wish on it. What a load of bull. I was being forced to marry someone who I didn't love. Alan was a great guy but he was no Eric. In the end though I knew being mad at Kellan and Isis was dumb. I would have to prove to them I was mature enough to make my decisions if I wanted any chance of getting out of this. I just wish I had some link to Eric. As if she read my thoughts in walked Pam.

"Hello beautiful. How are you this evening?" she asked coming to sit next to me.

"I'm doing fine. How are you honey?" I asked smiling

"I'm doing good. So when are you being announced at the party?" she asked.

"About 15 minutes after the party starts. Why?" I questioned

"That way I know when to take cover from when all the guys see you in this." Pam said handing me a box.

" What did you do?" I asked opening the box.

Inside was a beautiful gown. It was made of white and blue silk. It was floor length and strapless. On the white silk it had abstract art coming up from the bottom. The blue silk was what made up the bust of the dress. It was jaw dropping.

"OH MY GOD PAM! IT IS BEAUTIFUL!" I screamed.

"Well I knew you didn't have a dress and I know how much you liked Vanessa's so I decided this would go perfect. Besides a pout doesn't do anything for those lovely lips" she said

" Oh Pam you always know how to take a moment and make it full of lesbian weirdness." I exclaimed as I hugged her.

"What can I say it's a gift really. Now run along and get rested before I am tempted to steal you away from Alan myself." she said standing up.

I ran to my room. I sat on the bed looking at the dress. I loved how the blue was the same color as Eric's eyes. I needed him here. I turned in early. I needed to get my mind set for the following nights events.

* * *

Pam POV

I had been spying on Freya every since I landed in Germany. Eric had given me special orders to get her alone and let him know when and where so he could come to her. I had contemplated leaving her window open one night but was afraid that Alan might walk in her room and lay next to him. As much fun as that would be I doubt Fey would run into his arms while he was covered in Alan's remains. I had told him every piece of information on her as if I was informing on her to the CIA. After giving her the dress I called Eric I had to let him know everything.

The phone rang once before Eric answered.

"Did she like the dress?" he asked

"She loved it.' I reported

" I 'm glad to hear it. Is everything ready for me?" he asked for the millionth time.

"I know my duty Eric now would you please take a chill pill and stop asking that." I snapped.

"Just make sure everything goes as planned. Trust that you will not want to return if you fail me." Eric said as he hung up.

This was going to be interesting. I could barely contain my excitement.

* * *

Freya POV

Tante woke me before the sun had fully set. She said getting ready for tonight would be an all day thing. That is when the hair and make up started. We made small conversation the whole time.

"So where is Alan meeting me Tante?" I asked

"He will be meeting you in our moon room behind the thrones. I want you to be announced as the crown princess again. I want the whole world to know that you are my true heir." she giggled

" I am glad you are happy Tante. I'm looking forward to dancing with Onkel." I admitted

"So is he. That is all I heard last night." she laughed.

After a few hours I was deemed ready to leave. I put on my mask and Tante placed my crown on top of my carefully pinned hair. We walked to the moon room and she handed me over to Alan.

" Take care of her Alan. She is the future of our kind." she said smiling.

"I will Queen Isis. I promise." he said as he kissed my cheek.

Tante and Onkel were announced and walked out together.

" You look nice." Alan said as we waited.

" Thank you. You look nice as well." I said back.

I heard the cue for us to walk through the double doors. I was announced with my full formal title and Alan with his. We walked through the doors and out onto the floor.

The minute we stepped through the door I was rushed with a very familiar smell. Sandalwood…Eric was here.

The music started signaling the first dance. As Alan twirled me around on the dance floor I scanned the crowd. I knew he was here. I could feel it in my bones.

"Are you okay Freya?" Alan asked

"Yes love. I am just seeing who all showed up." I lied

"There are a lot of people here." he said attempting small talk.

"I like your new cologne. Is that sandalwood?" I asked

"No. This is the Axe stuff Isis said you liked." he said smiling.

I smiled back and finished our dance. After the dance ended I began to mingle with 'our' guests. They were more there for Alan and Onkel than me. I found Pam in the corner talking to a very tall man with a beautiful black mask with red gems as blood drops. I walked over to her and introduced myself. As I walked toward her the smell got stronger and stronger. I was sure Eric was following me. Playing one of his mind games as usual. The man she was talking to bowed his head to me in acknowledgment.

"Well hello Princess Freya." Pam said curtsying

" Hello Pam. Can I steal you away from…" I stuttered I didn't know this man.

"Oh this is…umm Hagar." Pam introduced.

"Nice to meet you Hagar. May I borrow Pamela for a quick minute?" I asked smiling.

He smiled back and bowed as he backed away from us. As soon as he was out of earshot I asked Pam my question.

"Pam is Eric here?" I asked quickly.

"Hard to tell with all the masks." She laughed

" Damn it Pamela. Do not play games with me. I need to know." I pleaded

"Well aren't we a little antsy. Have fun Freya." she laughed as she walked away.

I started to chase after her but was stopped by people with there well wishes and congratulations. I walked around the ballroom searching and talking to people. I secretly hated myself for the idea of masks. I was gaining on the scent again when Tante grabbed my hand. She informed me it was time to dance with Kellan. We were presented to the crowd and the music started.

"You look lovely tonight child." Kellan said as we swayed back and forth.

"Thank you. I wanted to thank you for all that you have done for me. You stepped up when you could have easily forbid Tante to take me in." I admitted.

"Oh Fey, how could I not. You had me under your spell since I first met you. I have always thought of you as my daughter. Besides Isis would have murdered me if I would have said no." he laughed.

We spent the remainder of the song in silence. It was nice to actually spend time with him. As the song ended everyone applauded and Onkel walked over to the thrones to sit with Tante. I found Vanessa and began to chat with her when the opening notes of Buckcherry's Sorry began to play.

_Oh I have a lot to say was thinking of my time away I missed you and things weren't the sameCause everything inside it never comes out rightAnd when I see you cry it makes me want to dieI'm sorry I'm bad I'm sorry you're blue I'm sorry about all the things I said to youAnd I know I can't take it backI love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go roundAnd I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Pam's mystery man. He offered me his hand and lead me out onto the dance floor. I took a deep breath and that is when I smelled it… sandalwood. It was him.

"Eric is that you?" I asked

"What gave me away?" he grinned

"Sandalwood. I smelt it the minute I entered the room." I smiled.

" So you caught my scent what a clever little vampire you have become." he said squeezing me tighter to him.

" Wait why did Pam call you Hagar?" I asked confused.

" The comic Hagar the Horrible. The main character is a Viking. She say it reminds her of me. Although I personally think it takes away from my sex God likeness." he explained smiling.

"All of your meals tell you that?" I said remembering why I left in the first place.

"A few have yes. I would really like to prove it to you one day." he said grinning

" Is that why you came? To try and Deflower me again." I asked. I had to know

"I care about you Fey. I had to see you again it has been hell without you." he said looking into my eyes.

" Good." I said. I wasn't gonna make this easy for him.

"Freya I came her to take you home with me." he said.

"But why now. I have been rotting here for almost three weeks. Where were you? What is making you come now?" I asked furious

He was silent for a minute after that. I was starting to get worried when I heard him start to speak.

" I love you Freya. That is why I am here now. I am sorry it took me so long to get here. But I am here and I refuse to leave without you." he whispered lifting my face to look at him.

" I have been waiting for you to admit that since I left. Now shut up and claim me!" I said as I threw myself at him and into the best kiss I had ever had.

" So does this mean you are yielding to me?" he laughed pulling away.

"If we make it through this ball alive I will paint myself to look like the sign." I laughed

"Now that could be interesting." he smirked and kissed me again with all the passion I could handle.

That was the last thing I remember before all hell broke lose.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and all the lovely reviews you want to give me lol. Tess

Translations:

Wunderbar - Wonderful

Dafür sind Schwester doch da - That´s were Sisters are for (i guess?)

Nein Kind! - No child.


	14. Chapter 14

I am 23 today (8/31) So as A gift to all of you her it is the sex chapter. Thank all of you for your amazing reviews. I love you all for them. I love how I always have positive feedback and you all make me smile like the Cheshire cat. I just wanted to do my usual thanks. Cheris thanks for making me laugh and reminding me of my ideas when I had a ditzy moment. I am so glad you live with me! To my amazingly awesome sweet beta Tsumi I love you . I think we share a brain. This sex scene would not be possible without her. She practically wrote it and I just sprinkled my little Tessa-ness into it. I love you so much for the help. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the True blood universe….DAMN IT!

* * *

Chapter 14

As I pulled away from Eric I saw Alan walking toward us. He did not look pleased with me at all. As mad as he was I couldn't force myself to be sorry. I had wanted Eric to come for me and I would be damned if he was going to mess everything up. Once he was half way to us he let out a loud growl. Everyone turned to look at him.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!" he bellowed from the middle of the dance floor.

" Alan calm down you don't know what you are talking about" I attempted to calm him.

"Freya, I think it would be best if you walked away. I will deal with you later." he growled at me.

"You will not lay a single finger on her underling. She is mine I have come to claim her and she is willing to have me. Now step away before this gets messy." Eric said stepping forward.

"Alan please walk away. This is not the time nor the place for this. Now we will all discuss this in private later." I said firmly.

" You have no command over me Freya. You are not an Immortal Goddess yet. I answer to the King and that is all. Now Viking step aside so I can have a word with my fiancé before she decides to make a horrible mistake and leave with you." Alan said grabbing my wrist.

Before I could register his grip on me Eric had him pinned down on the floor. He was inches away from ripping his head off when I touched his shoulder. He looked at me questioningly.

"Don't do this Eric. I don't want you to do this. He is angry that is all. Let me handle it later in private with Tante and Onkel." I said softly hoping that I could sooth the beast inside him.

"As you wish Princess." Eric said standing and moving in front of me to act as a shield should Alan pounce.

"Alan, Freya, Eric, you three will come with me to my study." Kellan said from the thrones.

"As you wish your majesty." Eric said grabbing my hand and walking us toward him all the while watching Alan closely.

"Everyone else please return to the festivities." Tante said motioning for the music to be started again.

I sat in one of the leather chairs Onkel had in his study with Alan across from me and Eric standing behind me. I knew this was going to be extremely awkward and hard to do but I had to do it if I wanted Eric. If I was unsure of everything else in my crazy world that I was sure of. I wanted Eric. No questions asked. Onkel and Tante walked in and stood between Alan and myself.

"Mr. Northman how nice to see you again." Kellan spoke.

"Your Majesties always a pleasure." he spoke bowing his head.

"Now it seems as if there is a question as to who gets Freya. So both of you plead your case. Freya dear if you don't mind please listen and don't interrupt. I know how you get when your stressed so lets just keep our thoughts to ourselves this once." Kellan said smiling.

" As you wish Onkel." I smiled at him. I did have a habit of interrupting people when I was emotional.

"Thank you sweetness. Lets here it." he said gesturing to Alan.

"Your majesty there is hardly a question. Freya was promised to me long before he showed any interest in her. She belongs to me. I see no reason why I should not have her. I mean look at how happy she has been with me. Would you let her leave with him knowing how he treats women. She would never be happy." Alan said.

"Alright Alan. Now Eric present your side." Kellan spoke.

"I love Freya. She is my other half. I know I have wronged her in the past and I plan to make up for it for the rest of my immortality. She does not belong to me. However she does belong with me. She is my complete opposite. She is light as I am dark. But with out one you can not appreciate the beauty of the other. I know she was promised to him, nut let me clarify it was not before I showed interest in her. If you decide to force her to be with this sad imitation of a real Sheriff I will not stop my advances toward her." Eric spoke.

"Thank you Eric. Isis and I will discuss this over and let you three know our decision tomorrow night. Now I would appreciate it if Alan and Eric returned to the party while we talk with Freya." Kellan said motioning towards the door. Alan walked out and Eric followed but stopped short and walked back to me.

"Don't worry Fey. I will make sure you are mine." he said placing a kiss on my lips.

"Alright Viking. That's enough now out you go before I stake you with my stiletto." Isis said from behind me.

Eric walked out the door and I came face to face with my family.

"Freya, we need to know what happened." Tante asked

"Isn't it obvious? Eric has come for me like I said he would." I said smiling smugly.

"But why was Alan so upset?" Onkel asked.

"Well you see what had happened was Eric and I were dancing and I got caught up in the moment and we kissed. Alan saw and that is when all hell broke loose." I explained.

"Freya, I know I promised you that if Eric came for you within a month you were free to go with him, but I'm afraid it might not be that simple." Onkel explained

"Why is it not that simple? He has come for me and I am going with him. Seems pretty simple to me." I retorted.

"Now Freya, we all know that you are betrothed to Alan. How will it look if we call off that wedding and announce you will be returning to the States with a Viking." Tante asked.

"What will it look like to who Tante?" I asked sarcastically

"The vampires of this court will be very disappointed to hear that you have left. They are proud to have an Immortal Goddess as their princess Fey." Kellan explained.

"So let me get this straight. You are breaking your word and still forcing me to marry Alan and denying me a chance to be with someone who says they love me all because of some vampires that didn't even know my name until to months ago? Well isn't that fucking lovely" I asked

"Freya Athena Drotzmania, you watch your mouth! I will not have that language used in front of me. I am in charge of you as your legal guardian. I will not have you make a bad decision just because someone makes your panties wet. Now apologize to Kellan. " Isis yelled.

"I am sorry Onkel Kellan. I should not have spoken to you like that. I just don't understand why I cant be with Eric." I began to cry. I was so confused.

"Freya, just give us till tomorrow night. We will make a decision and let you know. Now go wash your face and change. Your Tante and I will entertain the guests." Kellan said as he kissed my forehead.

I walked out of the study and down the hall to my room. I walked in and sat on the edge of my bed and cried. I had thought everything was going to be okay. I wanted to be with Eric but I knew they would never let me. As I sat on my bed and wept I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked trying to dry my bloody tears.

"Its me Vanessa and Pam. Can we come in?" Vanessa asked.

Once they walked in I flung my arms around Vanessa and sobbed harder. Pam rubbed my back to sooth me. I explained to them what had happened and had to keep Pam from running back to the ball and ripping Alan apart. They both sat and talked to me until I had stopped crying and had regained my composure.

"That's it Fey, We are going to vamp-nap you." Vanessa said.

"What the hell is vamp-nap?" Pam asked

"Its like kidnapping only she isn't a kid she is a vampire." Vanessa explained.

"I get it. Sometimes I wonder how you and Godric get along so well." Pam laughed

"Its because I make sure he has his rubber ducky in the tub when he takes a bath. Either that or because we fuck like rabbits. I think it is the rubber duck though." Vanessa joked.

I laughed and we began to talk more when there was another knock on the door. Before I could answer it Eric pushed the door open.

"Well I believe that is our exit queue Vanessa. " Pam said.

"I believe it is." Vanessa agreed walking out o the room and patting Eric on the shoulder.

* * *

Eric POV

I walked around the party for a few minutes before I headed toward the room Iwas sharing with Pam. I was almost there when Alan stopped me.

"Why did you come for her Viking?" he asked.

"Because she deserves better than you." I smirked.

" She belongs to me. I will have her and I will make sure she never sees you again." he said stepping towards me.

"I have been nice and not ripped your head from your body. Now I advise you take a step back before I rip your throat out and take to Freya as a gift." I growled grabbing his neck.

"That just sealed her fate Viking." he laughed as I released my grip and walked away.

I arrived at my room and saw Godric sitting in a chair.

"Master where is Pam?" I asked bowing at his feet.

"Her and Vanessa are with Freya. She is very distressed." he explained motioning for me to rise.

"What is wrong? Is he hurt? Does she need me? " I asked panicked.

"No child she is fine. She believes she is still going to be forced to marry Alan and is having trouble accepting it." he explained.

" I hate to leave you master but I have to see her." I said

"It is okay Eric. I'm glad to see you have regained some of your humanity. She is good for you. Now go to her." Godric spoke and I was gone.

I got to Freya's room and knocked as I opened the door. I saw her Vanessa and Pam sitting on the bed. She had been crying. Vanessa and Pam excused their selves and left us alone. I walked over to her side and sat down.

"Are you okay?" I asked covering her hand with mine.

"I'll be okay. I just need to go and wipe my face off that's all. Ill be right back." she said going to the bathroom. When she came back I patted my leg for her to sit on and she did.

"Freya is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" I asked. I hated seeing her sad.

"There is one thing that only you can do for me." she said looking down.

"What is it Fey?" I asked tilting her head up to look at me.

"I want you to take me." she said blushing and getting off my lap.

I quickly grabbed her and pushed her gently onto her back on the bed. I covered her body with my own. I knew what she wanted but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Are you yielding to me Freya?" I asked kissing down her neck.

"Yes." she said softly.

"Say it Fey." I whispered in her ear.

She was silent. I moved my hand up her dress and moved her panties aside. I let my fingers stroke her center softly.

" Say it Freya." I whispered against her neck.

All I got was a moan. I inserted my two fingers and heard her gasp. She tried to grind into my hand when I pulled them out suddenly.

"Eric what are you doing." she asked.

" Say it Freya. Tell me you are yielding to me and I will give you everything you want." I explained.

"I yield to you Eric" She whispered into my ear.

That was all I needed to hear.

* * *

Freya POV

Eric kissed me with so much force I thought he would bruise my lips. He pulled back and grabbed the hem of my gown and slowly pulled it up to pool around my hips. He lowered his head to my knees and began to kiss his way up to my thigh. I heard his fangs snap before I felt him bite into my thigh. I was in heaven. Feeling his tongue rise higher and higher until it reached the one point that was yearning for him his touch . The moment I felt him there, I moaned out loud, I tried to suppress it but I failed miserably.

"Don't hold back Fey. I want to hear every… single...sound… you…make." Eric said between licks of my sex.

All I could do was moan. Sadly Eric stopped and moved up to my face, kissing me intensely He ripped his shirt off and threw it on the floor while he stood up to remove his pants. I took the time to look at his sculpted chest...He was beautiful. Something suddenly entered my mind… I wanted to be the one to undress him. So I sat up on my knees and stopped his hands. My hands ran down his chest and grabbed the button on his pants. My hands were shaking like leaves in a breeze. I was scared but I was even more scared of not doing this. I made quick work of that damn button and unzipped his zipper, leave it to Eric to not wear anything under his pants. His member sprang forward and I lost all my nerve. He was hung very well and I honestly didn't know what to do next. So I looked up at him unsure of myself but he smiled encouraging me on. Pushing him back a few steps, I stood up and gave him a seductive smile while I unzipped my dress and let it fall. I was now in just my skimpy panties. His eyes roamed over my body I fought the urge to cover myself from his penetrating gaze.

"You are so beautiful it amazes me." he said and It made me smile again, knowing he loved every inch of me. Placing me on the bed, he gave me one last wicked grin before he ripped my undies off of me.

" After this is over I plan to burn every piece of underwear you own." He growled.

Covering my body in kisses and licking each of my nipples until I was begging him to take me. He moved over me and I could felt him press against my entrance.

"Eric please take me. Make me yours." I practically screamed

He pushed in and I gasped at the pain I was feeling. I felt every inch of him enter me. A blood tear rolled down my cheek. Eric stopped and looked down at me.

"Are you okay Freya? As much as I would hate to I'll stop if you want me to." he said while wiping the tear away.

"I'm okay. Besides what is pleasure without pain right? Just give me a second." I said looking into his beautiful eyes.

He was as still as stone until I began to move against him. Eric began to move and made me moan again. He took his time making sure I was enjoying each thrust in and out. I began to pick up on his rhythm as the time began to pass. I was glad I could keep up. I wanted to please him. With a firm grip on my waist, he moved me on top of him and held my hips as I began to ride him.

" Ge slipp Gudinnan" he growled in Swedish.

That gave me all the incentive I needed to let go of all my fears. Whenever I would get close to my release, he stopped and would wait for me to calm down before beginning again. After two hours of us, switching positions, I reached my first orgasm which was so intense I almost passed out. But he kept pumping into me, not letting me go yet. I heard his fangs snap seconds before I felt his release and him bite into my neck. And it sent me into another orgasm that left me breathless. Laying on my back in his arms, I tried to come down from my post sex high.

.

"How do you feel lover?" Eric asked kissing the hand I had laid over his.

"Reborn." I giggled.

"Are you sore at all? Te last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." he asked concerned

"I'm a little tender but over all the good out ways the bad by a whole hell of a lot." I laughed

" That's very good." He said kissing my forehead.

"Oh please Eric. I was inexperienced. After a thousand years I was no match for some of the women you have had." I laughed. It was true after a century of lovers I knew I didn't stack up. Well not yet at least.

"You lover were divine. I have never had sex with someone and it mean something so that was a first." he said leaning over me.

" Wow, you have firsts left?" I asked kissing his lips.

"That was one of the last." He said

"Oh well did I hurt?" I laughed up at him.

"No ,thanks for being gentle my first time" he said batting his eyelashes at me making me laugh.

" I like this Eric. it's the first time you have ever made jokes in front of me and not at someone else's expense." I said kissing his chest.

" Speaking of firsts, you know that the next time we have sex it is going to hurt again right?" he asked playing with my fingers.

"Why is that love are you going to tie me up and beat me. Not that I would be opposed to that." I laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind. I took your virginity, that means that I tore your hymen. Your vampire it will grow back." he said sadly.

"Actually your only a third right. You took my virginity yes but I haven't had a hymen since I was 10. I was at my horse riding lesson when the horse bucked and I landed rather hard. When I got home Tante smelled the blood and we went to the doctor. He explained to me that the trauma from the fall caused me to lose it. So alas it is gone and will never come back." I explained.

"So you were in pain because of my size?" he asked smugly.

"Great. I just inflated your ego more." I said rolling my eyes.

"That's not the only thing your inflating. Lets see those horse ridding skills in action." he said pulling me on top of him.

We had sex over and over again until the sun rose. Close to noon I was awoken by someone touching my arm. I looked over and saw Lotus standing before me. I quickly stood and grabbed my robe covering myself. I was rather embarrassed.

"Sister to what do I owe this pleasure? " I asked bowing my head.

"You have given yourself to the Viking?" she asked smiling.

"Yes I have willingly." I answered honestly.

"I am proud to be the one to tell you that now my dear you have ascended." she said hugging me.

" So I ascended because I had sex with Eric?" I asked

"No you ascended because you had sex with someone you loved. It wouldn't have worked if you would have given yourself to Alan. Because you are not bound to him with love as you are Eric. You have shown Eric how to love. Only a full Immortal Goddess could do that. You gave him all of you as a gift for loving you. That is the truest measure of love. Giving everything for someone who loves you and expecting nothing in return." She explained.

"Thank you Lotus. I appreciate all your guidance." I said bowing my head again.

"I will not interrupt the rest of your sleep. Get back into bed Fey. I will see you when you rise." she said walking to the door.

I got back into bed and snuggled back into Eric. I was now the Immortal Goddess of Love. Well this was gonna make for an interesting post sex breakfast talk.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you liked it and as always leave me a review. Thanks Tess

Translations: If they arent right then blam the online translator.

Ge slipp Gudinnan- Let go Goddess. (swedish)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything of the True Blood Universe.

Sorry this has taken me so long to get out. My Dad died October 6,2010 and as you can imagine I was devastated. My writing was something that my Dad always encouraged so without him writing lost its meaning. I want to dedicate this chapter to the memory of my father James E. Caldwell. You are and always will be the greatest man I have ever known.

Special thanks to Tsumi for her awesome beta skills.

* * *

Chapter 15

When I awoke the next night I felt lips kissing on my shoulder and moving down my back. I kept my eyes closed and let a grin spread across my lips. I let the memories of last night flood over me remembering how connected I felt when Eric's lips touched my skin. As I felt the lips go lower and lower my fangs snapped out, something wasn't right. I didn't feel that connection. I gathered all my strength and flipped my body so hard I threw, whoever was kissing me, to the floor. I looked around and noticed I wasn't in my room. I wasn't even in the palace. I had no fucking clue where I was. I quickly scrambled to my feet and made a rush for the door only to burn my hand on the door knob. I tried to grab again only to have my skin sizzle.

" It's silver Fey." The man behind me said. I knew that voice, but why would he have me in an unfamiliar room trapped by silver.

"Alan what the hell is going on? Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Why were you just kissing me?" I asked trying to regain my sanity and make sure he was ok.

" Ah first things first, you need to get dressed. I am fine and no one has harmed me. Im sorry for startling you with my forwardness, but when a beautiful woman is laying in a bed naked its hard to resist touching her. Now lets get you dressed. Sir will be here soon." he said pointing to a very formal looking dress and shoes.

"Who is Sir? What the fuck is going on and where in the blue hell are we?" I said looking at him.

"Get dressed Freya. Then we can talk unless you insist on talking to me in the nude." he grinned.

" Could you please stop looking at me like a damn piece of meat. Eric would not like that." I said trying to cover myself.

" I plan to do a lot of things your Viking will not like. Now get dressed, Sir does not like to be kept waiting Goddess." he spoke

"Fine, we will talk as I dress and you will advert your eyes or else I will have Eric rip them out and hang them from his rearview mirror." I said walking toward the clothes that had been laid out for me. As I began to dress I asked my first question.

"Why am I here Alan?"

"My maker has requested your presence." he replied

"Your maker? Why would she want to meet me?" I asked surprised.

"Oh my dear sweet Fey you are so trustworthy. I sometimes forget how young and gullible you really are." he laughed, "My maker was not an ex lover. My makers name is Michael. He has been waiting for you since you were conceived. He met you once But that meeting didn't go very well." he explained.

" I have never met your maker. I am sure Tante would have told me if I had. Come to think of it I don't even know a Michael." I thought out loud.

"I never said you met him. I said he met you. You were just a child then. None could have foreseen you as the Immortal Goddess of Love. Not even my maker. Shame they had to die." he explained calmly

" I'm lost. Who died?" I asked confused.

"Your parents of course." Alan said, again calmly.

"You mean to tell me that your maker is the reason my parents are dead?" I yelled turning around fully dressed. My blood was boiling and I thought I was going to burst into flames from all the anger that was burning inside of me. I felt betrayed and hurt, but most of all I felt guilty.

"No that is not what I said. We must work on your listening skills Fey. You are the reason your parents are dead. He just happened to be the one who killed them, that's all." Alan stood up, straightened his clothes and looked over at me. "Now that you are dressed why don't we go talk to him." he said gloving his hand and opening the door, making sure to remove the door knob and place it in his pocket.

" I am not going any fucking where with you!" I yelled at him my anger still burning in me.

"Freya really you must calm down. All this excitement is really unnecessary and I have grown tired of it." He said rubbing his temples.

"Oh well please forgive me for not giving a flying fuck what your tired of." I spat back with pure hate in my voice. As soon as the words left my mouth I felt the slap across my face.

"You will never speak like that to me again." Alan said with conviction.

"I hope you enjoyed that because when Eric finds out you're a dead man." I said holding my cheek.

"Stop your babbling and come on. My master has waited long enough." he said pushing me forward and through the door.

I walked down the hall trying to prepare myself. I was about to meet the man who had murdered my parents. Somehow telling him to go to hell just didn't seem like the right thing to say. Stabbing him or ripping his throat out was more what I wanted to do. But I wasn´t raised like that. My thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I looked up and saw a man as tall as Eric with dark hair and green eyes

"Hello Freya, my name is Michael, please take a seat." he said.

"I would actually prefer to stand. You know the ability to be able to make a quick exit." I said with a sarcastic smile.

"Alan was right you do have a mouth on you." Michael laughed.

"Well I can honestly say he hasn't told me a God damn thing about you." I retorted.

He walked toward me and every instinct in me screamed at me to run away, but I wanted to know what this man knew about my parents. I couldn't believe that this man was talking to me as if I was an old friend. He had killed my parents and was acting like we were here for tea.

" Can you please just tell me why I am here." I asked in a bored tone, while I never lost my gaze on him.

"You my dear are here for me. I believe that you could be my greatest prodigy." Michael smiled

"Prodigy? Don't you already have one of those?" I said and nod towards Alan with a distguest expression.

" Yes I do but you could give me something he cant." he explained.

"A good swift kick to the balls?" I grinned wickedly at him but only earned a shake of his head.

"Vicious . Can I now continue?"

I sighed in a bored way because there was no reason to show this guy any of my good manners.

" I assume you mean the power of an Immortal Goddess right?" I said sarcastically

" Well you are rather cut throat but yes. You are smart for someone so young. It is very refreshing. Alan maybe you should take notes." he laughed

The room was silent for a minute before I decided to speak.

"So is that why you killed my parents? Because my mother wouldn't hand me over?" I asked

" No I killed your father for that. I killed your mother so you would go to an orphanage and I could adopt you and raise you to be my ideal mate and greatest weapon. But alas Kellan and Isis ruined that plan. I thought for sure he would tell Isis that she couldn't raise you but I guess he has mellowed in his old age. The Kellan of the old days would have killed you himself in front of Isis just to prove a point. How I miss the good old days of vampires actually being the brutal monsters we are." he sighed with a smile.

"It's amazing what evolution can do isn't it. To bad you come from the shallow end of the gene pool." I spit back at him.

I felt the familiar sting of a hand across my face. I couldn't be sure who hit me as it happened so fast. I spit out the blood that was in my mouth and growled.

"I don't know who just smacked me but the next person to touch me is getting a God damn stake through the heart." I said angrily.

"Such a smart mouth we will have to train you better. Are you going to give yourself to me willingly or are you going to put up a fight?" He asked while examining his nails.

Before I could answer Alan slammed his hand down so hard it cracked the solid oak table. Michael and I both turned our heads to stare at him.

" Sir why do you love her more than me? Am I suddenly not good enough for you?" Alan yelled

"Alan control yourself. I grow tired of these tantrums. Sometimes I wonder what drew me to you." Michael said walking around the table.

I sat in silence as I watched the scene. Alan had a murderous look in his eyes. I was actually scared of what he might do.

"Where did all your love for me go master?" Alan asked practically crying,

"Love? You think I have ever loved you? How did you ever make it this long with those puppy dog human thoughts?" Michael yelled back.

"I risked everything for you. I brought you an Immortal Goddess and still you do not care for me. How is that so?" Alan bellowed

"Alan, I am vampire as are you, we do not have emotions we only have hunger and want. Now as your master I demand you to sit down and hold your tongue." Michael said within an inch of Alan's face.

Alan sat down in his chair and was silent. Michael walked over to where I stood and grabbed my hand.

"Your such a pretty youth. I wonder what you will look like once you have fully ascended." he said stroking my cheek.

"What do you mean when?" I asked

"I specified not to bed her Alan! Have you disobeyed me?" He roared at his child

" Of course not master. It must have been that horrible Viking." Alan said

"Is this true Freya? Have you given yourself to that horrible Viking?" he asked me

"Yes I did. I gave myself to him with out so much as a blink. Looks like your plan has failed yet again. Oops, only second place for you, tiger." I said with a smile.

"You couldn't even bring her to me while she was untainted and vulnerable. Now we have to kill her." Michael snarled as he pinned Alan to the floor in one fluid motion.

"Your plan was flawed from the start! She was the Vikings before you ever sent me.." Alan gasped out.

"The only part of my plan that was flawed was thinking you could win her heart." Michael said applying more pressure to Alan's neck.

I watched the scene in front of me unfold. I was extremely confused. Just a second ago Alan was willing to die for this man and now he was yelling at him. It made no sense to me. Alan was right, the love in the room really had left. That is when it hit me. I was taking control of their love for one another. I had completely forgotten about my new powers. I had no idea I could remove love as easily as I gave it. So I tried to focus my energy on them but I had no idea how to control it. I had been a full Goddess less than 24 hours at this point. Suddenly Alan threw Michael across the table into a china cabinet. The loud crack snapped me out of my own thoughts. I had to get out of here. I quickly made a dash for the door. I took one quick glance behind me to make sure they were still fighting then I made a run for it. I was half way to the gate when I ran into a solid object. I looked at what I had hit and was glad to see Eric standing over me,

"Aren't Immortal Goddesses supposed to be graceful?" he smirked as he helped me up.

"Eric we have to go! Alan and his maker Michael are going to kill me!" I screamed as I tried pulling him behind me.

"Now lover do you really think that I would come all this way just to run away. You know me better. You stay here out of sight and I will make sure they will never be a problem again." he said as he put his leather jacket over my shoulders.

" Eric you can't there are two of them and one of you. They are very fast. I mean one of them smacked me and I didn't even see it coming. Now come on lets go. We can send Onkel's guards here to dispose of them. Now lets go." I said once more trying to convince him to leave.

"They laid hands on you? That is unacceptable!" Eric snarled like a caged animal.

"Eric please lets go. I am fine. See look all healed." I said showing him my face.

"Fey, I will not run from a fight! Now stay here. I was chosen to be your protector now let me protect you," he said in a stern voice

"But…" I began only to be silenced by Eric's lips. It felt like he was kissing me for the first time, I pulled him closer and closer until he pulled away.

" Stay hidden lover I will be back shortly." he said with a quick peck on my cheek.

I waited for what seemed like hours. I was worried about Eric. I wanted to rush into there to see if he was ok, but I was scared. Me busting in would distract him and then he would get hurt. I would rush into the sun before I got him hurt or killed. After a few more minutes I saw Eric running toward me. Before I could blink he was on me. He didn't have a drop of blood on him and had a look of confusion on his face.

"I have been worried sick are you ok? What happened in there? Are they dead?" I asked kissing his face.

"I'm fine Fey. I went in and was completely ready to kill both of them, but my plan kind of went off course." he said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean? When I left they were at each others throats. I was almost sure when you got there at least one of them would be dead." I explained.

"Well when I first walked in they were fighting and yelling so much they barely noticed me. I announced myself and my intentions and that is when everything went wrong. They looked at each other and well they started to get umm….what's a good word…intimate. That's the word they started to get intimate." he said leading me out the front gates.

"Intimate? Like they were trying to get down and do the Mcnasty with a side of extra wiener?" I asked a little shocked.

"I wouldn't have put it that way but yes that is exactly what I mean. I took advantage of the situation and staked them both with a piece of a broken cabinet. Now we must get you home before the sun rises. There are some people that are very anxious to see you're safe and to speak with you Goddess." He said picking me up and taking off into the sky(without letting me answer headed for the palace.

* * *

Isis's POV.

"Shouldn't the Viking be back with Freya by now?" I asked pacing back and forth in front of the main entrance from the throne room.

" I am sure they will be back soon your majesty." Vanessa said sitting in a chair close to the door.

"Pam, he is your master see if you can feel him." I commanded looking at Eric's child.

"I already tried that. HE calls me not the other way around." she replied.

"Godric, please call your child." I begged.

"Isis, everything will be ok. I have called Eric but there is something blocking him from feeling my call." Godric explained

"How did someone get her out of the palace without anyone knowing" I asked Kellan

"Isis honey please do not worry. She will be fine my love. Eric would rather stake himself than let anything happen to our Fey." Kellan said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I had been in a bad mood every since I awoke this evening and found Freya missing. I had went to her room to tell her that Kellan and I had made a choice about her future, but to my surprise a very smug and very naked Viking answered her door. I still couldn't figure out if I was angrier that she was missing or the fact that she might have mated with Northman. Although I must give him credit as a protector, the moment we figured out she was missing he was on his way out the door to find her. He had been gone most of the night and the sun was going to rise in less than 2 hours and still no news of her being alive or dead. Kellan had sent his guards to look for her but all of them had come back empty handed. I started my millionth pass across the front door when Freya came running in laughing.

" Freya! I am so glad you are okay!" I exclaimed as I ran to embrace her.

"Tante!" she spoke as she hugged me.

" I was worried I would never see you again. What happened?" I asked trying not to shed the many tears I had.

" It was Alan and his maker Michael. They wanted to kidnap Freya and use her for her gifts." Eric said winking at Fey who blushed like a nun looking at porn.

" Alan? You mean the Sheriff of Berlin kidnapped you and was going to use you to overthrow Kellan?" Vanessa asked shocked.

" Not just Onkel. He took me to his master who wanted to sleep with me and gain all the power that comes with that." she explained.

" How did they get you out of the palace?" Kellan asked Freya.

"I don't know. One minute I was asleep the next I was trapped in an unfamiliar room." I answered.

"I will send our top guards to get them and bring them here so I can watch them met the true death." I said motioning for the head of the royal guard to come over to me.

"How did they get past security in the middle of the day?" Vanessa asked Freya.

"I don't know. I didn't ask them that. He was talking about my parents." Freya said

"Northman, you will take the head of the guards to where you found Fey so they can be disposed of." I said quickly.

" That will not be necessary Isis. When I went to rescue Fey I took care of the threat." Eric said with a smile.

" Glad to see you have talents that don't involve violating my niece." I spat bitterly.

"But it is such a good talent." he said with a smile

" Viking I could have your head on a platter." I said

"Isis, that is enough. Now if you would all kindly take a seat we have much to discuss and very little time to do it in." Lotus said from the doorway.

I had been so preoccupied with the Viking I hadn't noticed the arrival of the Immortal Goddesses. Now it was time for answers.

* * *

Freya POV.

My head was spinning as I took a seat next to Eric in Kellan's study. It seemed like every big decision or talk in my life happened in this room. This is the room I was in when Tante told me she was a vampire, when I was informed of my destiny, when I was sent off to work for Eric, and most recently when I was being told whom to share my life and power with. I sat and waited for my fellow sisters to speak.

" Now that we are all seated I think Freya has something to tell you." Lotus spoke motioning me to stand.

"Umm… well I guess I should just do this like a band-aid quick and easy. I have ascended." I said quickly.

"How can you have ascended Fey? That would mean that you have… oh." Kellan said answering his own question.

" So its true. You did sleep with Northman?" Isis asked almost defeated.

"Yes she did over and over and over again." Eric smirked at her.

" Oh fuck off you egomaniacal self righteous twat waffle!" Isis yelled back.

"Enough with the fighting. Now we must speak of what is to come for Freya." Diana said loudly.

"Of course Mistress." Kellan obediently said.

" Over the next decade she will be trained to harness her powers and to make them her own. She will be taught martial arts and every language you can imagine and some you cant. Freya you will learn about every different culture out there and you will learn how to hide your true identity from our kind. It is an amazing and beautiful gift." Trinity explained.

" Unfortunately the rest of what we must tell you is rather secretive and your loved ones must leave the room." Lotus said opening the door for the others to leave.

Once everyone had left Lotus sat across from me with Trinity to her left and Diana to her right, I felt like I was back in grade school sitting in the principals office for fighting.

"Freya, first let me tell you how happy we all three are that you have fulfilled your destiny and completed our legacy." Trinity spoke softly.

"Thank you. I am truly excited to have a chance to become someone greater than I am. I can barely believe what lies ahead of me." I expressed.

"It is a very exciting time. You will love Folkvangar in the spring." Diana said reminiscently .

" Wait… you mean like the home of the REAL Freya? Like as in the Valkyries home?" I asked extremely confused.

" One in the same. The original Freya abandoned her post close to two millennia ago. She was ready to retire to a human existence with her human lovers. But her home dear one is now yours." Lotus explained.

"So am I head of the Valkyrie now? Because in all honesty what I read in my mythology books at school said they were pretty bad ass." I questioned

" No Fey the Valkyrie have there own leaders within them. You will have to share your island with them but only a few will be selected as your guards to live in your hall." Diana answered.

"Eric will love that." I laughed.

"That is what we need to talk about Freya. Eric can not come with you." Lotus whispered.

"But he is my mate. He shares my powers now I thought that he had to go where ever I go. You three named him my protector." I began to ramble.

" Fey, calm yourself. Everything will be ok. Eric can not come during your training, But after you are trained you are free to come back and make him bound to you so that he may pass thru the threshold of Folkvangar," Trinity explained soothingly.

" Well I will bind myself to him right now." I said like a stubborn child.

"You can't. You must have full control over all of your powers before you can bind him to you." Diana corrected.

" So I must chose between my destiny and Eric? It is not fair. What if he doesn't want me in ten years?" I asked holding back sobs.

" Then you will face it with all the grace and composure of the Immortal Goddesses. Now come we must prepare for our departure." Lotus said with authority in her voice.

"Don't I get time for goodbyes?" I asked fearful of leaving the only life I had ever known behind without a farewell.

"Two days Freya. That is all we can spare. Now my dear go tell your Viking bye." Lotus said with a smile.

I made a bee line for Eric. I was not gonna waste a single second of time. I found him sitting in my room. He was laying on my bed reading a book.

"Eric, we need to talk.." I said walking toward him.

" Of course lover. What is on your mind?" he said sitting up.

" I have to leave in two days." I said softly.

" Where are we off to now Goddess?" he asked kissing my neck.

" Eric you cant go with me." I said moving away from him.

"The hell I cant. You go I go. I thought I had already made that perfectly clear. Isn't that what we have been fighting for all this damn time?" Eric asked.

" This is not my decision, I want you to be with me but you can not pass thru the entrance until you are bound to me." I said fighting back a million emotions.

"You are mine Freya. We are already bonded. Anywhere you can pass thru I can pass through. I will not let you just leave me." He said grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"I don't want to leave you Eric, but this is bigger than either of us." I said trying not to cry in front of him…again.

"Freya, what can be bigger than what we feel for each other?" He asked holding my hand

I had no answer for him. To me there was nothing bigger than how I felt for him.

"Eric you are everything to me. But to our kind I am the last hope of escaping the darkness that has consumed them. I cant turn my back on that." I said surprised by my own resolve.

"Fey, you are my light. Without you all I am is darkness." he said pulling me to him.

I reached up and pulled his head down to mine. I didn't care about anything other than feeling his lips meet mine. If I was going to be without him for ten years I was gonna make it memorable.

* * *

Erics POV

How could she leave me. I had given her everything she asked for. She was the only human I had loved in over a millennia. I made the mistake of looking Fey in her eyes and all bitterness, guilt, and anger were swept away with the way she looked at me. Her eyes were full of so much love. I knew my love for her would never be stronger than it was at this moment.

"Eric make tonight special for us. I want you to make love to me, please." Freya requested.

"As you wish Goddess." I said. I could not refuse her anything at this point

* * *

Freya's POV

Eric's hand began to slowly move up underneath the front of the dress I was wearing. He was gently caressing and scratching my thighs and teasing me. He moved from my thighs to my breasts. His other hand slowly followed suit until he was cupping both of them. He brushed his long smooth fingers over my nipples trying to harden them even more than they already were. He lifted my head and kissed my lips. I continued our kiss as he stripped me of my dress. I was suddenly aware of my lack of underclothes. I pulled away admiring the amazing vampire in front of me. Eric had taken my second of admiration to rid himself of his own clothes. He laid me down on the bed laying on me. I loved the feel of his weight on me. He slowly kissed my cheek and then my lips before he rolled us over for me to sit on top of him. His hands found their way to my hips. He lifted me up and pulled me down quickly. I felt him enter me in such a rush I gasped for air. He felt amazing inside of me. He filled every inch of me and made me ach for more. I slowly began to slide up and down on him. I heard him groan in pleasure.

"Ride me my Goddess. I love watching your face as you ride me." Eric grunted.

He guided my hips as I began to quicken my pace. I couldn't get enough of him pounding into me. I needed this as much as he did. The feeling of him sinking his teeth into my neck made me scream in ecstasy After four hours of riding the man of my dreams I climaxed seconds before him. I gasped and fell onto his chest memorizing every inch of his skin and how it felt against mine. I knew that this was going to be the hardest thing for me to leave behind. Leaving my Viking was the biggest sacrifice I had ever made. I began to shed the tears I had been holding back.

" Don't cry lover. I need you to be strong. If you lose hope then I know there is none." Eric said sitting us up and wiping away my tears.

" Ten years is a long time. I just hope when I can come back you will still want me." I said confessing my fear.

"Do you have such little faith in me Fey. You are _MINE. _I want no one else nor can anyone ever compare." He said kissing my forehead.

"Such a sweet talker." I laughed.

"I will miss you Freya." Eric admitted more to himself than to me.

"I will miss you too my Viking. But I will think of you everyday and before you know it, I will be right back with you." I said putting on a smile for him.

" I'll be counting the nights." He said laying us down.

I snuggled into him and listened to the soft hum of the lights. I secretly prayed that this new life was gonna be worth everything I was being forced to give up.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for all the loving reviews and well wishes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter only one more to go then this one will be over. Tsumi and I are already working on the next installment. Please leave me a review I love hearing what you guys think of the story. Thanks Tess


	16. Chapter 16

This is the final chapter. Thank you all for reading and enjoying this story. I want to send a huge thank you to my beta Tsumi. Without her this story never would have gotten past chapter 1. I look forward to working on the sequel with you. To all of you wonderful readers this chapter is just for you. I want each and every one of you to know how much it means to me that you have read this. I think I have the nicest greatest smartest readers on this site. So thank you! To my sister Tia and my cousins Britni and Cheris. Thank you so much for encouraging my writing. Last but sure as hell not least to my Dad, this whole story is dedicated to your memory because of all the love encouragement and advice you have ever given me. I miss and love you! And now the Final Chapter of The Viking and the Goddess! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing from True Blood.

Eric's POV

* * *

I woke early the next day to see Freya's face on the pillow next to me. I was not looking forward to letting her go. I didn't like the idea of me not being able to get to her if she needed me. She had made me feel things I haven't felt in ages. She had given me everything I had asked from her and now she was leaving me. Could I really wait 10 years to see her again? Refusing other woman was easy when she was just a small trip away but I didn't know if I could do it. I quickly got dressed and wrote her a note. I needed to clear my head.

* * *

Freya POV

As my eyes opened I saw my Tante standing in my doorway. I immediately looked over to make sure my Vikings lower half was covered.

"He left earlier Fey." Isis said walking into the room seeing me scramble to cover Eric.

"Morning Tante. Did he say where he was going?" I asked her smiling

"Morning. No he didn't. But Northman did give me something to give to you." she said handing me a piece of paper.

"Wow. You called him by his name instead of insulting him. How did that feel?" I asked taking the paper.

"Like having my tongue staked to the ground on a sunny day." she smiled sitting in a chair by the door.

"Did you need something else?" I asked

"No child. I have heard you will be leaving us soon and I thought we would spend the night together." She said smoothing out her dress.

"I would like that." I smiled opening my letter.

_Freya,_

_I need time to think._

_Eric_

I refolded the paper and sat it down. I kept the smile on my face to make sure Isis didn't see that I was confused by his letter. As much as I loved my aunt, when it came to Eric her advice was a little misguided.

"Well then Goddess, I will leave you to get dressed." She said standing and moving towards the door.

I smiled and waited for her to leave before re reading the letter from Eric. What the hell did he need time to think about? This was gonna be a long night. I grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. I let the water run over my skin and sooth my mind as well as my muscles. I began to relax. Eric wasn't the only one who needed time to think. I couldn't believe I was so close to finding happiness and now I was being driven away from him. Sure to vampires 10 years was the blink of an eye, but to me it still seemed like an eternity. I knew Eric loved me but would he really wait for me? I was the one who had to give up everything I had ever known. I tried to push my thoughts out of my head when I heard footsteps in the bathroom. I immediately opened the shower expecting Eric. Vanessa was standing there instead.

"Do all Goddesses greet people naked?" she asked with a laugh.

"Sorry Vanessa I was expecting Eric." I blushed grabbing a towel.

"That must have been what Pam meant by she had Master issues." she explained.

"Pam knows where he is? Where is she?" I asked quickly walking past her into my room.

"She left about an hour ago saying she had some master issues to deal with. I thought she was just trying to ditch me because secretly she wanted my body." Vanessa joked.

"Did she say when she would be back? I would really like to make sure Eric is ok." I told her.

"He is ok. If he wasn't Godric would know and as of right now Godric is perfectly content in my bed like a good boy." she smiled again trying to joke.

"Oh umm ok. So what did you need?" I asked slightly defeated.

"I was coming to tell you that your Aunt and I will be in her private parlor when you're ready." she said picking up a rubber duck I had on my dresser.

"Oh ok I will be there as soon as I dress." I said with a fake smile.

"Excellent. Hey can I borrow this? I know a very naughty dirty little vampire who could use a companion in the bath." she asked holding the rubber duck.

"Umm sure. You know it vibrates right?" I informed her.

"Even better. See you in a few Fey." she said happily as she left the room.

I quickly picked out a pair of old ratty jeans and an old college sweatshirt. I slipped on a pair of my crazy socks and headed for Tante's parlor. As I approached I heard her and Vanessa laughing. As I opened the door my Tante smiled at me.

"That is exactly how I will always remember you Freya." she said as I walked in and took a seat.

"How is that Tante?" I asked getting comfortable.

"In those worn out jeans and those excessively bright rainbow socks." she smiled.

"Would you have me any other way?" I asked smiling at her.

"No I wouldn't. I always want to remember you as my Fey. Sometimes it seems like just yesterday I brought you here to raise you as my own." She said remembering a time that seemed lost to me now.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way Tante." I smiled grabbing her hand.

"I can just imagine the havoc Fey caused when she was smaller." Vanessa said smiling.

Vanessa, Isis and I spent the next few hours sitting and talking. Kellan had even joined us at one point. As hard as I tried to relax and enjoy the time I was spending with the only family I had ever known but I found myself zoning out. I was so worried about Eric. Would he be here for my last night or would he miss it? I had a million thoughts running through my head when my Onkels laugh caught my attention. It had been a long time since I had seen my Tante and Onkel so relaxed and at ease. Ever since people at their court had found out I was to become an immortal goddess they had been overly observant and on alert. It would be nice for them to get back to how life was before I had to be looked after. As we talked about all the accidents I was in as a child there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kellan said laughing

"Hello your Majesties" Eric said walking into the room and taking a seat next to me.

"Hello Eric we were just discussing all of Freya's scraped knees and bruises as a child." Kellan laughed.

"I can only imagine the trouble she caused as a human child in a vampire nest." he laughed kissing my cheek.

As the conversation continued I leaned into Eric's ear so he could hear me.

"Where have you been?" I whispered.

"I was just clearing my head gorgeous." Eric said placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Did you work everything out?" I asked.

"I believe I have but I think I will talk to Kellan before we all retire to help me make some hard decisions." He said looking down at his hands.

"Let me get this straight, you are going to talk to my uncle about a hard decision you have to make rather than me. What about the hard decisions I have to make Eric? I have been sitting here all day trying to figure out where in the blue hell you have been and all you tell me is out to clear _your_ head! I have to leave my entire world behind. I have to go to a place that no one here can ever visit and leave everyone I have ever loved behind. I am so sick of everything revolving around your fears and your insecurities. I am terrified and have been forced to comfort you and ease your stress." I exploded effectively ending the fun conversation around me.

I immediately regretted my shouting. I looked around and saw all four vampire mouths hanging open and eyes as wide as saucers.

"I'm sorry. I… um…I'm gonna go now." I said extremely embarrassed by my outburst.

I ran out of the room and down the long hall to my room. I quickly put on my shoes. Half way to the door I stopped and wrote a quick note. I put it on the bed and snuck out the same window I had used a million times. I just needed to think.

* * *

Eric's. POV

I watched Freya get up and leave the room. I had really pissed her off. I looked around and saw six eyes shooting daggers at me.

"Way to go Viking. You have successfully ruined our night with her." Isis said walking after her followed closely by Vanessa.

"Why is it my fault? She is completely irrational." I said pleading my case to Kellan.

"Welcome to the world of Drotzmania women Eric." he laughed placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Are they always like this?" I asked

"You get used to it after a minute. Luckily for you Fey is one of the milder ones. Now what decisions do you need my help with?" Kellan asked as he took a seat next to me.

"I need to ask your permission for me to marry Freya. I have spent the last few hours trying to find one good reason for me not to bind myself to her and I couldn't think of a single one. I know that Isis will say no but I was hoping that you would talk her into it for me." I explained to him

"Well seeing as you have already bedded her and have finally realized that she is your mate I will talk to Isis. But yes Eric you have my permission. But do you really want to wait 10 years to marry her?" Kellan asked me with a slight smile on his face,

"What do you have in mind?" I asked slightly confused.

"Let me call Isis in here and I will let her explain it." Kellan said dialing a number on his cell phone.

Isis returned less than a minute later with Pam and Vanessa in quick step behind her. None of the three looked happy.

"What did you need my love?" Isis asked Kellan

"Did you cancel all the plans for Freya and Alan's wedding?" Kellan asked her.

"No I figured we would just tell everyone when they arrived tomorrow night that it was a farewell party for Freya. That hardly seems important though husband." she said confused.

"Eric here has asked for Freya's hand in marriage and I have agreed." Kellan said as I braced for the hell storm that Isis was about to unleash.

"YOU DID WHAT?" she screamed at an ear piercing level.

"Isis you have to stop babying Freya. Now I have made my final decision. They love each other and who are we to deny her happiness? Now I would like the wedding to go on as planned and make sure that everything goes smoothly. I do not wish to fight with you so as your mate and your King please just be calm and think of how happy Freya will be." Kellan said regally as he kissed her forehead.

"As you wish my King." Isis said with a sour face.

"That's my girl. Now Vanessa please go get Freya I believe Mr. Northman has something to ask her." Kellan said waving Vanessa off.

I waited patiently for Vanessa to bring Freya back to me. As the minutes passed I started to become extremely anxious and worried. Vanessa came back in the door with a piece of paper.

"Well um… yep this is for you there lover boy." she said handing me the paper

_Eric, _

_Don't worry I am safe. I will be back soon just needed some fresh air._

_Freya._

I read the note before handing back to Vanessa who read it aloud. I was furious.

"You can't really be so mad at her my child. You did the same thing to her less than 6 hours ago." Godric spoke as he entered the room.

"Your right I will use this to my advantage. Pam I need you to find me 100 dozen red and white roses. I want 80 of them arranged in Freya's room. I will take care of the other 20. Vanessa would you and Godric please find me a jewelry store that is still open. I am gonna need a huge diamond to make her say yes after the way I have acted." I said barking orders,

"Actually, I have the perfect Engagement ring for her." Isis said surprising everyone.

"You do?" Kellan and I asked at the same time in utter shock.

"I may not like you but I love Freya as my own child. I promised her mother that I would always look after her and if Kellan thinks you are what's best for her than I guess I will jump on the bandwagon. But just to be clear this is under heavy protest." she said walking over to her desk and opening a locked drawer. Isis walked back over to me with a small box in her hand.

"This was her mothers. Freya has loved this ring since she was a little girl. I would show it to her when I told the story of how her parents met. Now before I give you this I have one last thing to tell you… you break her heart I break your face. Do we have an agreement?" Isis asked holding the ring box out in her hand as a peace offering.

"We do." I said.

* * *

Freya's POV

I walked around in the garden for a while trying to gather my composure back. I had no choice in this whole Immortal Goddess nonsense. I had always thought I would grow up meet a nice guy pop out a few kids and go on with my life. But then I was informed of a fate that was chosen long before I was ever conceived and all that changed. So I swore I would choose a smart mate if I ever chose any. But then Eric came along and all thoughts of that went right out the window. I had lusted after him with an intensity that would make a porn star blush. Eric was everything I thought I never wanted in someone. He was compulsive, cruel, controlling and a total chauvinist. But as I got to know him he had stolen my heart. I saw how kind he was to Pam and how respectful he was of Godric. I loved how even though his human family was gone he kept a list of their names and dates in a small frame on his desk. He did everything he could to protect me. I never thought a man like Eric would be the man that I wanted for all eternity but it turns out he was the man I needed. I felt so bad about putting him through all of this. I decided if he wanted out then I would let him not questions asked. If he wanted to find someone who could spend eternity with him then I would let him be happy. I walked back to the house slowly expecting to feel the anger in the air. I knew Eric was gonna be pissed not to mention how mad Tante was gonna be. I walked around to the front of the house and right past the guards. I walked through the door to see Vanessa and Pam walking with what would have been their bridesmaid dresses had Alan and I been married.

"What are you two doing with those?" I asked making Vanessa jump.

"Isis told us to take them. She said it was a shame to let them go to waste." Pam explained.

"Oh. Speaking of her where is she? I am sure she wants to talk to me." I said looking around for Isis.

"She and Kellan had some zoning issues that needed immediate attention. You should get some rest Fey it will be Dawn soon." Vanessa said giving me a reassuring hug.

"Actually I was gonna go apologize to Eric if he hasn't left yet." I said with a forced laugh.

"Well good luck with that. Last I saw he was in your room." Pam said with a smirk that would make her maker proud.

"Thanks Pam. We will talk tomorrow?" I asked hopefully

"I'm sure of it." she said pushing a laughing Vanessa through the door.

I walked towards my room when the smell of roses smacked me in the face. I looked down and saw red and white rose petals lining the route to my room. I pushed the door open and my jaw hit the floor. Eric was leaning against a chair shirtless with a single white rose in his hand.

"What is going on?" I asked walking into the room and taking in the view.

"I wanted to apologize to you properly. I was very inconsiderate of how you're feeling about all this. I live to see a smile on your face lover. I spend all of my time counting down till you are with me. You have given me back my humanity." he said as he walked towards me handing me the rose.

"Eric this is beautiful. You didn't have to do all of this for me. I'm just glad to know that you care for me." I said rubbing his cheek tenderly.

"I am completely yours Freya and I was hoping that you would be completely mine." He said sliding down to one knee and pulling out my mother's ring. I nearly fainted.

"If this is a prank it is not funny and I swear on everything good and holy I will never forgive you." I said almost in hysterics.

"Even _I'm_ not that cruel. So what do you say Freya? Marry me?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, yes yes yes yes yes!" I said as I tackled him to the floor smothering him with kisses.

"There is the smile I live for. This is what I wanted to talk to Kellan about. I wanted to ask his permission. I am very old fashioned Freya and I would have never forgiven myself if I hadn't done this right."

"Sorry I almost ruined this. I'm even sorrier that we are going to have to wait a decade to get married." I said looking at the ring on my finger.

"Just leave that to me. Promise to meet me at the alter in your white dress tomorrow night" he said kissing my forehead.

"I'll be there. Now I think we should practice for our wedding night _husband_." I said pinning him to the ground.

"I cannot think of a better way to spend the night _wife_." he replied flipping us back over.

* * *

Eric's POV

I felt a surge run through me. Freya was going to be mine in every sense of the word. She was going to be my wife. I could hold back any longer I had to show her how much I desired her. I took my time, tasting her lips without rushing. She returned my kiss shyly, but I couldn't sense any hesitation. The kiss intensified as I held her with one hand and ran the other through her hair. I was just beginning to lose myself in the feeling of her wonderfully soft lips. The lips I had tasted a thousand times and would taste at least a thousand more. I moved in to touch my lips against hers again I kissed her lightly, moving my lips across her cheek, her ear, and then her neck. Finally, I returned to her lips, kissing her more passionately. I felt her lips part and gently began teasing them with my tongue. I was going to go slow tonight. I removed her shirt and then her jeans. I sat back and drank her in. She was truly gorgeous and all mine. I removed her bra and lavished attention on each one of her breasts. She began to moan and it only encouraged me. I slid down her body and ripped her panties off with my teeth. I crawled back up her and let them fall to the side of her head. Her eyes glazed over and I was done for. I quickly removed my jeans and entered her.

* * *

Freya's POV

The feeling of Eric in me set every nerve I had into over drive. He thrust into me with a vigor I hadn't known a person could have. After hours of moans and screams I felt Eric's teeth pierce my skin. That small feeling of pain sent me over the edge. The last thing I remember was Eric speaking Swedish in my ear as I fell asleep.

"FREYA! Wake up!" Vanessa screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Really Vanessa?" Eric asked sarcastically.

"Yes really Eric." Vanessa teased.

"The sun hasn't even set yet, so come off it!" Eric growled

"Oh calm down Viking. If you two plan to be married we need to get the bride ready. You may be a barbarian and be okay with her getting married naked but I am not." Isis said from the door.

"It's only 5pm. The ceremony doesn't take place till 10. We have plenty of time." I said snuggling into Eric.

"No we don't. We have to get your hair done your makeup get you in your dress and get you to the altar." Vanessa listed off.

"Fine. I'm up let's getting this show on the road." I said grabbing Eric's discarded shirt and getting out of bed.

"I'll see you later Fey." he said kissing me.

"Yes you will." I said kissing him back.

"Enough with that. You two can be all over each other later." Vanessa said dragging me out of the room.

I walked with them to Isis wing. As we entered the parlor I saw Pam and Sophie Ann sitting on a couch talking. The room was full of flowers and false sunlight.

"Well now don't we make a beautiful bride?" Sophie Ann said walking over and kissing my cheek.

"Not yet I don't." I said as she smiled at me.

"I beg to differ. I happen to know Eric has impeccable taste in women." Pam said hugging me.

"I think your bias. " I said laughing at her.

"Okay now that we have all said our greetings let's remember time is of the essence." Isis said tapping her watch.

The next few hours were spent reminiscing and helping each other get ready. I had been plucked prodded and painted when Isis brought in my dress; it was lovely and made my heart skip a beat. The bodice was one shouldered and embroidered with small white beaded flowers. The shoulder strap was accented with a white flower. The skirt was flowing silk with a train that led behind me three feet. It was breathtakingly beautiful. I slipped it on careful not to disturb my carefully pinned up hair.

"Tante, this is… it's… I'm at a loss for words." I said fighting back tears.

"Isis you truly out did yourself." Vanessa said admiring the dress.

"I'm pleased you like it Freya." Isis said smiling.

"I just wanted to say thank you guys for being there for me today." I said fighting bloody tears.

"To be honest I never thought I would see the day Eric got married." Vanessa said laughing.

"I was thinking the same thing. But I'm glad it's you Freya. Just because your marrying my maker doesn't mean I'm gonna call you Mom… unless you're into that?" Pam said jokingly.

"Alright Ladies I believe it is time for you to take your places." Isis said shooing the three ladies off.

"What if he chickens out Tante?" I asked admitting my worries.

"Oh Fey, he would be an idiot to chicken out. Especially since my stilettos can be used as a weapon." She said squeezing my hand.

I took a deep breath as I heard a knock on the door. Isis opened it to reveal Kellan standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of lilac, lavender and white roses,

"Well don't you look stunning?" He said kissing my cheek and handing me my bouquet.

"I'll see you two out there" Isis said as she walked past her mate.

"Onkel thank you for all you have done for me. I appreciate you walking me down the aisle." I said taking his arm.

"It is my honor Fey." He said as we walked to our places. This was it. In a few short minutes I was going from Freya Drotzmania to Freya Northman.

* * *

Eric's POV.

I heard the music signaling Fey's entrance and immediately glued my eyes to the doors she as entering from. My first glimpse of her made me want to fall to my knees and thank every God imaginable for blessing me with her. Once she was standing in front of me I had to physically fight the urge to touch her. I had to wait for the ceremony to begin. I would not rob her of this moment.

"I Kellan Lorraine Vampire King of Germany present the hand of Princess Freya Drotzmania's for you to take in marriage. Do you accept?" Kellan said signaling me to grab Freya's hand.

"I Eric Northman Sheriff of Area Five of Louisiana accept her hand most graciously" I said smiling at Freya.

Kellan walked back to the side to sit next to Isis. Freya and I turned our attention to Trinity the Immortal Goddess of Balance.

"Eric do you promise to love respect and protect Freya as long as it is in your power to do so?" she asked'

"I most certainly do." I said staring at Freya.

"Do you Freya promise to love respect and protect Eric as long as it is in your power to do so?" she repeated to Fey.

"I do." Freya said smiling from ear to ear.

"Freya please offer Eric your right wrist and repeat after me, Blood of my blood I offer myself to thee." Trinity instructed.

"Blood of my blood I offer myself to thee." Freya said as she held her wrist up to my mouth.

"Eric take a drink from Freya's wrist and say, blood of my blood I drink from thee." Trinity instructed again.

"Blood of my blood I drink from thee." I said gently biting into Freya's flesh.

I then offered my wrist to Freya so she could drink from me.

"Now that you have sworn vows to one another and shared blood there is none on this earth that can divide you. Eric you may now claim your bride." Trinity said as she smiled at us.

I leaned down and dipped Freya into a kiss filled with passion love and all the emotions I couldn't say. She was _OFFICIALLY_**MINE.**

* * *

Freya's POV.

"Holy shit, did this really just happen?" I asked letting out a deep breath.

"It sure as hell did Mrs. Northman" Eric said picking me up and spinning me around.

We made our way to a small area were Tante had arranged for pictures to be taken. The photographer took many of us together and then a few with the others from the wedding. I was talking to Pam as Isis told me it was time to head to our reception. I looked around for Eric and found him talking to the photographer about when the prints would be delivered.

"Well Mr. Northman what do you say we go and enthrall some people?" I asked kissing his cheek.

"Your wish is my command wife." He said taking my hand and ushering me towards the door. "I plan to grant every command you have for the rest of time."

The rest of the night was spent drinking laughing and enjoying the time. Eric carried me to the room close to day break. I was nervous for some reason. Being with Eric was nothing new to me but being with him as a wife was scary as hell to me. Eric carried me across the threshold and laid me onto the bed. He slowly removed his jacket and loosened his tie. I quickly sat up to watch him. With a wry smile I wondered with some awe how quickly I had fallen for him. It had all happened so fast. Now we were married. Eric had actually pledged himself to me in front of God and everyone. No, he didn't exactly wear his heart on his sleeve but it was in his eyes, his gentle touches and certainly in his kisses.

"Why are you looking at me like that Fey?" Eric asked

"I was just thinking how handsome you would look in a bubble bath." I hinted

"Then I suggest you remove your dress before I get back from filling the tub." He smirked as he walked towards the bathroom.

I heard the water start and removed my dress very carefully. I grabbed my silk robe off its hanger on the door and replaced it with my dress. I had just tied the robe closed when Eric returned to the room wearing nothing but a towel that was hanging sinfully low.

"I see you're still covered. Why is that?" Eric asked stalking towards me lust filling his eyes.

"I just wrapped my robe around me for warmth." I whispered. Looking at him made it hard to process any intelligent thought.

"So you wrapped yourself like a gift?" he whispered inn my ear as he grabbed for the robes tied belt.

"Umm…." I stammered

"I love unwrapping gifts." He said untying the belt and removing the robe.

Eric dropped to his knees and trailed his hands down my leg until he got to my stiletto heel. He carefully removed it and placed my foot on the ground. He trailed his hands back up and down the other leg removing the other shoe. He laid kisses up my leg to my hip.

"Well these panties certainly won't be needed." Eric said as he shredded them off my body.

I felt him kiss up past my hip after sneaking a quick lick of my middle. He kissed up to my breasts and across the top of my bra coming to the middle of the material.

"It should be a sin to cover these." Eric said ripping the bra away with his teeth.

He lavished attention on each nipple. Suddenly he stood and picked me up and carried me to the bathroom and eased me into the tub. He quickly removed his towel and joined me. He slid into the water and I couldn't help but touch him. I slide my hands down his body and kissed him with all the power I had in me. As he scooted back to lean against the wall of the tub I followed him eager for more contact. I felt his hands slide under the water and tease my entrance. I arched into the touch and moaned softly.

"Tell me what you want Goddess." He whispered in my ear.

"I want you." I half moaned out.

"Where do you want me Goddess?" he asked wanting more from me.

"I want you in me Eric." I said panting.

"That's what I needed to hear." Eric said lifting me and impaling me on his rock hard cock.

His pace started off slow touching and kissing with each thrust. As the need for release grew more frantic so did his thrusts. I was about to reach my own blissful release when Eric sank his teeth into my neck. The feeling of him drinking from me as he emptied himself into me was all I needed to fall over the edge of oblivion. As I regained some form of thought I realized hours had passed and the water had grown cold.

"Let's get you warmed up Fey" Eric said stepping out of the water.

I quickly stood up and grabbed his offered hand. He dried me off with the towel before drying himself. We walked back into the bedroom and Eric climbed into bed. I folded back the covers and slid in next to him. Something about the moment was so bittersweet. Knowing we were now bound to each other by law and blood yet knowing this was my last night with him. It was a harsh reality and I was too tired to stop the tears from falling.

"Freya what's wrong?" Eric asked turning me to face him.

"Our life together is just beginning and I must leave you when we wake. I hate it." I spoke through my tears.

"Freya, we have all of eternity to spend together and I will gladly and patiently wait till I can have you in my arms again." He said kissing me making me smile.

"I have something for you before I forget." I said standing and wiping away my tears.

"You didn't need to get me anything love. I already have you." He smirked.

"That was cheesy Eric and a total waste of your smirk." I said pulling the gift out from inside the dresser draw.

"Married men are always cheesy." He laughed

"That may be true but this is for you." I said handing him the carefully wrapped box.

Eric removed the paper and looked at the intricate carvings of Viking dragon ships on the box. He opened the box and revealed the golden crown that lay inside.

"Is this my father's crown?" he said astonished.

"Yes it is. I thought you would like to have it. I had intended it to be a farewell present but a wedding gift seems just as well" I said grinning.

"How did you find it?" he asked full of emotion.

"I researched your family heritage and when I found your father I looked up his name and it seems a vampire named Russell Edgeington had it as part of a private collection. I emailed him asking for the crown as a gift to my maker and he gave me a price." I explained leaving out the part where I had to argue with some horrible man named Talbot for three hours.

"Freya this means everything to me. Words can't express my gratitude." He said placing the crown in the box and the box on the table next to the bed.

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled.

"Would you like to hear of my human family?" he asked resettling us in bed.

"I would love to." I said.

I fell asleep to Eric telling me stories of his human years. I awoke the next night to Eric's smiling face.

"Did you sleep well wife?" he asked

"In fact I did husband." I giggled.

"Well we must get you up and dressed. Lotus and the others are here to collect you." He said with a false smile on his face.

"I see." I said as I sat up.

There was a knock on the door and Vanessa popped her head in the room.

"Eric Lotus would like to see you." She said sadly.

"I'll be right there Vanessa." He said shooing her off.

"I'll see you out there Fey." He said kissing my cheek.

I dressed and tamed my hair. I wrote Eric a note and slipped it into the crown box. I opened the door and bravely marched into the entrance hall. I saw everyone standing waiting for me.

"Freya it is time to say your goodbyes." Lotus said smiling at me.

I began with Sophie Ann, Pam, Vanessa, and Godric. Each one telling me how much they would miss me and couldn't wait to see me again. I then moved on to Isis and Kellan.

"Be safe and have fun dear girl" Kellan said hugging me.

"Remember we will be waiting for you when you return. We love you so much" Isis said giving me a back breaking hug.

"I love you both very much. Thank you for everything" I said hugging back.

I saved Eric for last.

"I will return to you Viking." I said pulling him toward me by his necklace.

"That reminds me I want you to have this." He said taking off his necklace.

"Eric what are you doing?" I asked as he put it around my neck.

"This is the tusk of the first boar I ever killed. In my village you were not a man until you killed a boar by yourself. The night I killed this boar was the night my father named me as his heir. It means the world to me and I want you to wear it." He whispered in my ear as I smiled.

"I can't take this. It is the only thing you have left of your human life." I said trying to take it off.

"It doesn't matter anymore. My life with you is the only one I need." Eric said pressing the necklace back down.

I looked up at him and saw his eyes rimmed with blood. Could it be that the all mighty millennia old Viking was crying?

"I will treasure it always." I said kissing him with every ounce of passion I had in me.

"It is time child." Lotus spoke softly.

"Come back to me swiftly Freya Northman." He said pressing a kiss to my head.

"Always to you." I said hugging him closer.

I stepped away and waved goodbye to all of them again. I turned and looked toward the door.

"The time will fly Fey. You will see." Diana soothed

"I hope so." I said taking my first steps into my role as Freya Northman The Immortal Goddess of Love.

THE END

* * *

Thank you so much for being patient with me on this story. I have been so busy with work and home life. I love each and every one of you who have read this and reviewed it as well as adding it to your favorites and putting it on alert. This has truly been my labor of love. Look out for the second part of this story due out soon. It will be called The Return of a Goddess. Much love and appreciation –Tessa


End file.
